Hikuro and the mission Ryume&Naruto ppl
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: Ryume and a couple of her friends are put on a mission to protect the Sand from unwanted ninja. But Ryume gets a stubborn ninja,Hikuro,and it doesn't help when Sasuke&Neji fight.. And Ryume gets captured! Contains SASUKEXRYUME! Best I Have Ever Done!
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

A kunai flew across a field and hit its target, centimeters away from the bull's eye

A kunai flew across a field and hit its target, centimeters away from the bull's eye. The owner of the kunai groaned in frustration softly as she missed again. It was around six in the morning when Ryume Kazemizu had walked over to the field and started her training. She didn't know what time it was now but she guessed around ten o'clock. But it wasn't the kunai that was bothering her, but the presence of someone else watching her. It kept making her lose her concentration and focus on the target. Then, as if my magic, the watcher came out of his hiding place from the heavily wooded forest and faced Ryume.

Ryume looked back, then turned back to the target and retrieved her weapons. She spoke over her shoulder, "Now I might be able to get some concentration since I now know who had been watching me. Right, Neji?"

Neji smiled at his equal and walked over to her. "No one can fool you, huh? Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. It might have been better if I focused more on the target _with_ a distraction." Ryume said, and bent down to pick up a shuriken then went back up to go for the weapons attached to the target.

Neji spoke back. "But then it would be harder on you."

Ryume stopped and looked back at Neji with her emerald green eyes. "What do you mean by that? Are you worrying about me?" Her answer was a shy nod and a slight blush. She smiled and looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed at her friend. "Well there's no need to. I can take care of myself."

Chuckling to himself, Neji went to another target and also started to take off weapons. "But if I don't watch over you, then who will? You? I don't think so. If I let you do everything on your own, then you'll overexert yourself and faint, again." Neji kept picking out kunai and shuriken and awaited an answer. It never came. He looked over at Ryume and saw her staring at the ground. "I apologize. I didn't mean it like that. I just get worried about you."

Ryume looked back up and faked a smile, just like she always does so she wouldn't worry him even more. "Oh, no, no! It's okay, really! Don't blame yourself! I just upset myself at how I can't even take care of myself. And I also don't appreciate the fact that someone else is worrying about me when I'm not even paying attention to myself…"

"And that's why you have friends." Neji said and smiled warmly.

Ryume looked into his eyes and blushed. _He cares so much. I hope I'm not being a burden…_

"Well then," Neji said after a few moments. "That looks like all of them. I doubt you've eaten yet, how about we get some ramen? Unless you would like something else."

"Ramen sounds great." Ryume said and smiled.

Neji smiled back. _God, I love to see her smile like that. I hope nothing happens to that smile._ Suddenly, Neji turned pink at his thought. Ryume looked at him questioningly then shrugged it off as she took her kunai and shuriken from Neji and started to walk off the training field and into the village.

The two kept walking with an uncomfortable silence growing in between them. Neji would usually keep glancing at Ryume nervously while Ryume constantly bit her lip as she tried to start a conversation.

_Why does this always happen to us? _Ryume thought miserably.

_This is ridiculous! We're best friends and yet we can't even start a conversation! I'm such a fool. _Neji punished himself for being, in his words, a fool. He looked back at Ryume and her long brown hair. He had a huge crush on her and she knew. Unfortunately, she loved someone else and he couldn't change that. But, oh how he wished she was his.

"There it is." Ryume broke the silence. Neji gave out a slight sigh of relief and followed the running kunounchi to the Ramen shop. Ryume slowed down and looked under the sheets hanging from the ceiling. "Naruto and Risu! You guys are here too? On a date?" She laughed as she saw her best friend and her crush sitting on the counter slurping ramen.

Risu slammed her fist of chopsticks on the counter and glared while blushing at Ryume. "We are NOT on a date, Ryuo!" Risu said, using Ryume's nickname, which was rarely used.

Ryume held up her hands in a 'don't kill me' gesture. "I was kidding buddy. Sorry about that. But it seems here that our friend Naruto doesn't disagree." She laughed as she saw Naruto's face turn red. He hid his face in his bowl and continued eating at a fast rate. Risu blushed and she also went back to her ramen. Ryume smiled and gestured Neji to come. "Come on Neji, you wanna eat too?"

Neji entered and sat down next to Ryume who was next to Risu. Risu had medium length blonde hair with medium length bangs. She carried no weapon, unlike Ryume who usually carried around her fan. Her fan was like Temari's, except with different styles and colors. What Risu and Ryume _did_ have, though, were summonings. They weren't here now, but Risu's mucho-sized chipmunk, Taiyou, was probably in the woods training or at Risu's home. Whatever she was doing, Ryume's huge sized wolf, Kasaigaru, would be dong the opposite. The enormous wolf would either be dozing in a tree or lazing around town. Sure, he could be lazy and boring at times, but he was Ryume's life. Her guardian. Her only family.

It's true; Ryume only had Kasaigaru and her loving friends. Her mother was from the Kazemizu Clan and ended up marrying an Uchiha. Then, of course, the massacre of the Uchiha Clan made her alone. So she fled and on her flee, she found Kasaigaru as a very young puppy. She took him in and took care of him the best she could for she was only young and was still trying to take care of herself. So she kept traveling with Kasaigaru for a while. It was until she fell over from exhaustion and woke up in a bed did she realize that she was taken in my Temari. For the next few years, Temari taught Ryume how to fight and how to use a fan. It was then Ryume grew up into a fierce, but extremely caring girl.

Once the Chunin Exams came, she was put into Team 11. A team led by Kurenai's older sister, Rika Yuhi. Her teammates were Risu Yamanaka –-Ino's older sister--, and Rynn Kuragari –Diedara's cousin--. They each had their difference but they were the best friends anyway.

"Here's your ramen!" The man said as he set two bowls in front of Ryume and Neji. Ryume snapped out of her thoughts and began to eat. She noticed Neji was looking at her. Glancing over at him, she gave him eyes with curiosity. Neji just smiled and also began to eat. Sometimes it was a bit confusing what the Hyuuga thought.

Naruto noticed Neji looking at Ryume and grinned. "Hey, Neji-san." He whispered behind the two talking Risu and Ryume. "What's wrong? Haven't confessed your love yet?"

"N-N-Naruto!" Neji blushed, but he was obviously angry. But it was no use. The laughing Naruto grinned even more and almost choked on his ramen.

Risu patted him on the back to help and said, "You baka. Don't talk while eating. Ryume sighed and smiled while shaking her head.

"You kids having fun?" Came a voice from behind everyone. They all looked back except Ryume, who already knew who it was. She spoke over her shoulder without looking turning her head.

"Is there something you need, Kasaigaru?"

Kasaigaru smiled his lazy smile and his glowing green eyes shone as he spoke. "Sorry, but there is. It seems that Tsunade has a mission for us. She said the team's you, Risu, Rynn, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and myself. Any problems so far?" No answer but the shake of heads. "Good. Then we leave ASAP."

Ryume slurped up the last of her ramen and asked a little curiously. "Why in such a rush?"

"It seems to be an important mission." Kasaigaru shrugged and flicked his tail. "Beats me. Now, shall we go? I've already told Raijuu about he mission. She's off to tell Rynn. And as for Sasuke, he's ready to go."

Risu looked at him with boring eyes. "Do you have any idea how boring you are? It's all business for you."

Kasaigaru replied casually, used to the comments by her. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Ryume shook her head at Risu and laughed to herself. She slid off her seat and walked by Kasaigaru, pausing to ruffle his hair at the top of his head. She glanced back at everybody else. "I guess I'll see you guys later." She said. She was about to walk off when she turned back and spoke to Risu playfully. "Oh, and Risu? I know I've already told you not to talk to Kasaigaru like that, so if you do it again, you're gonna get it. All right?" Her last words were left with a mysterious smile, sending shivers down Risu's spine.

Ryume laughed and reassured Risu that she was kidding. She told Neji she'd see him later but noticed that his mind was somewhere else, so she left him be and walked to her apartment.

Kasaigaru had gone ahead and met her in front of the building. He held her backpack in his fangs and sat there patiently. He gave Ryume her bag and they walked back into town towards the Hokage's headquarters.

Ryume knocked on Tsunade's door and entered with Kasaigaru behind her. "Tsunade, you wanted to see me?" Ryume asked then paused as she saw Tsunade at her desk with Shizune next her, along with Sasuke leaning against the wall in a corner with his arms crossed. His eyes had been closed, but had now opened as he heard Ryume's voice. Ryume was a bit shocked, "Oh, Sasuke, you're already here I see."

Sasuke closed his eyes once more. "Hn." Was the only thing he said.

Tsunade cleared her throat to get attention and it worked on Ryume. She apologized and listened intentionally to Tsunade. She went straight to business. "Since we don't have time to wait for the others, I'll tell you three what the mission is. When I let you go, make sure your other teammates are aware of the mission also."

Sasuke spoke with his eyes still closed in his usual voice. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with." Even Kasaigaru had to agree with him.

Tsunade ignored him and continued. "You're mission is to go to the Sand Village and help them out in an issue they're having. For the past few weeks, they've been having a problem with spies. Spies that either gather information, or rob others for either profit or just for the fun of it. Ryume, it seems that your older brother, Kankuro, had one of his puppets stolen." Ryume gaped at the lose of one of her so-called brother's gifted items.

The main thing that went through Ryume's head was _He's pissed._ "So, wait, why so many people on the mission?"

"I was getting to that." Tsunade said sounding a bit irritated. Ryume apologized and shut her mouth. "The reason I have so many of you is because I need you all to cover a lot of ground. In fact, all around the area of the Sand Village." Kasaigaru suddenly stood and walked out of the room. Ryume assured everyone he would be back.

"But most of us have never been to the Sand Village." Sasuke said.

"That's why you have Ryume and her brother and sister." Tsunade replied.

"Umm." Ryume started, a bit nervous to speak up again. She tried to sound as reasonable as possible. "May you please not call them my brother and sister? Just call them by their names please. I, truthfully, don't think much of them as being my family members. I apologize for speaking up again or being rude in any way but I just wanted to say my opinion. I apologize." When she finished she was looking at the ground nervously and didn't dare to look up.

"Hn. Idiot." Ryume heard Sasuke say. She smacked herself mentally for being so stupid. _Now he probably thinks I'm pathetic. _She thought.

She heard Tsunade sigh then say, "Ryume, there's no reason for you to be sorry or for you to hang your head. You have a right to say that don't worry about it. But anyways, do you any of you have any questions?" Sasuke didn't say anything while Ryume shook her head silently. Obviously still embarrassed. Tsunade continued, "Also, Ryume and Sasuke, you two are going to be the leaders of this mission. If you need any assistance, just ask Neji. He'll be in second command." Ryume sensed Sasuke flinch. Tsunade continued, unaware, Well then. That's the mission, get rid of the unwanted ninja and come back home safely. Not too hard. Right, Ryume?"

Ryume flushed in even more embarrassment as she remembered her mission from the past. More than a few times has she had to go to the emergency room or get saved by a friend. Which was usually Sasuke for some strange reason, Ryume hadn't figured out yet. Ryume glanced at Sasuke. He met her eyes with an expressionless face, and then silently left the room with her trailing behind him.

Once they were outside, Sasuke kept walking without looking behind him. Ryume was used to that and kept walking silently. They reached the entrance gates and Ryume waved to Kotetsu and Genzu as they patrolled the gates. Sasuke stood to the side, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Ryume sighed quietly as she leaned against the gate frame and dozed. She suddenly felt a presence near her right. She opened her eyes and found herself staring right at Sasuke.

"Tired?" He simply asked.

Ryume shook her head. "No. Just a bit bored. But I have to save some energy for Rynn when she gets here. She's going to be a handful. Especially when you and me are going to be the leaders."

Sasuke smirked slightly at the comment and leaned against the gate with Ryume. She kept talking to keep up the mood. "And if Risu's with us too, oh geez, this is going to be tiring." She sighed again and looked into the gates. "Neji's here."

With those words, Sasuke looked up and gave Neji an uncomfortable look. Neji came up to then and nodded to Ryume. "Good morning, Ryume." He looked at Sasuke and said with less enthusiasm. "Sasuke." He said simply, and didn't receive a reply. Moving to Ryume, he too stood next to her so she was surrounded both right and left.

_Oh no._ Ryume thought to herself. _Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well? Why don't they get along? It doesn't make sense._ She looked at Sasuke who had his arms still crossed and eyes still closed. Then she looked to Neji who slightly smiled. She smiled back and looked at the ground in front of her.

A shadow fell upon the spot she was looking at. "Hey, Kasaigaru." She said as the wolf materialized from the shadows.

"They're late." He said. Then he looked at the position Ryume was in. He looked at her with eyes that asked _what happened this time?_ The only she did was make a movement with her eyes saying she didn't know. It was silent again for a few moments and Kasaigaru broke it. "Looks like I'm going to have to drag them here, huh?"

Ryume disguised her begging. "Oh, no, Kasaigaru. Just leave them. They'll be here. Just wait."

"Nah. I'll go get them. See you in a few." He said and disappeared in the shadows.

Neji spoke up, "Well at least we're responsible enough to be on-time."

"We?" Said Sasuke to himself, quietly. But Neji heard.

"Yes. We. Is that a problem?" Neji said.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke said and got off of the gate. Ryume looked nervously at both of them.

Neji glared a bit at Sasuke and whispered to Ryume. "Someone's grumpy today."

Ryume defended Sasuke. "Well, you never know. It's probably just this mission. He probably just doesn't want to do it. I mean, I don't blame him; I don't even want to do this mission. Sounds kid of boring if you ask me. So I guess you'll never know."

Neji stared at her and blinked. Sasuke looked at her and, ever so slightly, raised an eyebrow. Ryume mentally kicked herself for doing something stupid again. "Erm. Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." She mumbled. Then she heard Sasuke chuckling slightly. She looked up and flushed again.

Now Neji defended her. "What's so funny, Uchiha? If you hadn't noticed, she was defending you. You should be thankful." Then he added very quietly, "The nerve…"

Unfortunately, Sasuke heard him and glared at him. "What are you her body guard? Oh, sorry, I should keep my distance. I don't want a _Hyuuga_ to attack me." He was obviously using his boring voice as sarcasm. Ryume opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted as Neji stood in front of her.

"Now you listen here, Ryume should be the _last_ person to be spoken about like that." Neji said angrily.

Sasuke kept his cool. "I wasn't talking about Ryume. I was talking about _you_."

Neji clenched his fists and took a step towards Sasuke. He didn't go another step because of Ryume who stepped in between the two and stayed there. "Ryume, please step aside." Neji urged.

Sasuke made a noise with his teeth that sounded like he was laughing because it was so ridiculous. Ryume didn't say a word. She just stood there in between them and had a touch of fire in her eyes saying that she _will_ end this. Well, _almost_.

Neji was at his point and took another step towards Sasuke whether Ryume was in the way or not but then paused.

"RYUME-CHAAAAAAN!" Screamed a voice from the other side of the gates. I was the rest of the team: Rynn, Risu, Naruto and Kasaigaru. They were all running with the huge wolf behind them. They all suddenly stopped as they saw Ryume, Neji and Sasuke. Sasuke was calm with Neji was glaring at him, while Ryume still stood in between them with her hair covering her face as she looked at the ground.

Naruto went up to Ryume, ignoring the other two and asked her what was wrong. Ryume raise her head and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing." At this, Neji and Sasuke both looked at her with confused looks on their faces. The only people who knew what was going on were Kasaigaru and Risu. Risu looked at Ryume with a disappointed look on her face. Ryume kept going. "Everything's fine. Really. We were just talking."

"Oh." Naruto said, and grinned. "Well, okay then! Let's get this mission going!" He said and started onto the path.

Neji watched as Ryume hung her head down again when no one was noticing and followed everyone else. "Ryume…" He said quietly. _I'm sorry._

Sasuke also noticed this and looked at Ryume with expressionless eyes._ Why do you do so much for us? Idiot…_

Ryume walked next to Risu and put on another fake smile. She decided to start a conversation. "So, any reason you were late?"

Risu didn't say anything at first but then opened her mouth to say something when Rynn comes out of nowhere and in between them, slinging her arms around their shoulders. She says with her usually loud voice, "Hey guys! What's up?! Hey, Ryume, what was up with you and Sasuke and Neji? Were you guys fighting or something?"

Ryume blew a strand of Rynn's long blonde hair and said with confidence, "We weren't fighting. Like I said, it was nothing. It's all right."

Rynn shrugged. "If you say so."

Sasuke, behind them, shook his head slightly in amazement. _She'd even lie to her best friends all because she doesn't want something to start. That's Ryume._

_What happened before shouldn't go out to everybody._ Ryume thought to herself._ I know it's happened before, but if they find out it's happened again, they'll try to do something about it, and that'll cause conflict. What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2 Hikuro

"Hey, little sis! Haven't seen you in a while!" Temari cried as she saw Ryume walk into the Kazekage's room. "So, you're assisting us?"

Ryume smiled softly nodded. "Yep. Me and all my friends." She gestured to everyone. "I'm sure you know all their names. Right?"

Kankuro answered. "Yeah, we do. Hey you brought that knuckle-head!" He said playfully and grinned.

Naruto laughed too. "Hey, who's the knuckle-head?" He asked and laughed again.

Everyone does an anime fall. Sasuke recovered first. "You loser, he's talking about you."

Naruto stopped laughing at glare at Sasuke. "Oh, yeah? Well how do _you_ know? He could be talking about you!"

"But he's not, obviously. You're such a loser." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto put in his big anime white eyes. "Oh, yeah, Sasuke! Well I bet-"

Ryume cut him off. "Naruto, please stop arguing! We're here to do a mission, not argue! All right?"

Naruto sulked. "You know, Ryume-Chan, I still don't get what you see in Sasu-ARGH!"

Risu came from behind before he could say anything else and covered his mouth. She said nervously. "Oh, don't worry about him! Like Kankuro said, he's a knuckle-head!" She leaned in close to Naruto with evil eyes and said quietly and menacingly. "We'll talk later about this." Her reaction from Naruto was putting his hands over his mouth and staying silent. Risu looked back at Ryume. "Aw, crap." Was all she said.

Ryume's face had turned into a tomato. "Umm, Temari-Sempai? Can I get some fresh air? I already know what the mission is and everything."

Temari sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, kid. But don't let it get to your head." Ryume knew exactly what she was talking about and nodded her head. She walked outside. Temari glanced over at Sasuke who was looking away so no one could see his face. _So, _she thought. _He doesn't have a reaction…?_

The Kazekage cleared his throat. Everyone went to full attention. "Unfortunately, I'm very busy and don't have time to explain your directions. So, Temari and Kankuro, I would like you to explain it to them and set them to their posts. Is that understood?"

Temari replied with a "Hai!" while Kankuro shrugged it off and said "Yeah, yeah." The Kazekage said his last words before they left. "I hope you'll get the job done."

Everyone exited and was outside. Neji looked around for Ryume and saw her sitting on a bench made of sand. He walked over. She had her elbows on her knees and her hands under her chin. Neji gently put his hand on her shoulder and said her name. Ryume looked up suddenly and gave an "Oh." Kind of look as she saw everyone outside. She walked with Neji to the rest of the group.

Rynn joked. "Aw! Neji-San is comforting Ryume-Chan! How sweet! Haha! Sorry Neji!"

Neji looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean, sorry?"

Rynn was about to say something but then stopped when she saw Ryume glaring at her, her eyes flaming. "Oh, but if I told you, Ryume would murder me, so, can't tell ya!" Ryume sighed and knew she was never going to live this down.

Temari shook her head. "You kids, anyways, about your mission. Everyone is going to have a group of ninja and are going to set up all around the Sand borders on top of the cliffs. You are to be the leader of them and they will do what you say.

"So if they mess up or don't follow directions, just give 'em a good beating!" Kankuro interrupted.

"Really?" Rynn cried out, more excited than questioningly.

"No." Temari flat-out said. "Moving on, you all know what to do. Just get rid of the spies and, if possible, ask one of them why they're doing it. The usual stuff, right?"

"Why is it always like that?" Risu asked curiously.

Rynn shrugged. "Might be a _destiny_ thing. Right _Neji_?" She teased.

Neji put on his anime cramp and Ryume laughed. "It's always like that in movies and books." She added.

"You're telling me!" Naruto said.

"I bet you don't even read! "Risu yelled in his face, then giggle as she saw Naruto rub the back of his head, in defeat.

"Can we get this over with?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Ryume apologized. "So, Temari, do we have any assigned places?"

Temari shook her head. "Nope, just go to any post you want and you should see your team there. Good luck you guys."

Kankuro added before walking away with Temari, "Hey, on one of those teams, there's this one guy who's pretty creepy! Just watch out for him. He's pretty stubborn and won't listen to a word you say."

"Looks who's talking." Kasaigaru said from the shadows with Raijuu.

"About you time, Raijuu!" Rynn said.

Raijuu looked back at her owner. "Well, sheesh, I got held up."

Kasaigaru spoke next to his ally. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Great, now your apologizing like Ryume." Raijuu teased.

"Very funny." Ryume said to Rynn's summoning. Raijuu wasn't exactly a creature, but more of a demon ferret/fox. The majority of her fur is dark blue, the fur on her belly is red, black paws and a mane running down her black was purple. In addition, her eyes were yellow.

Ryume interrupted another random never-ending conversation. "All right, you guys, let's go to our posts. We should just get this over with."

Sasuke let out a slight sigh in relief. "Thank you." He said, glad that someone understood his feelings. Neji noticed this and smirked at his impatience.

So, everyone went their separate ways and chose their posts. Once Ryume got to hers, she looked over her group of ninjas. They all stood up as she walked over. One of them spoke up. "Are you the Leaf ninja leader of this team?"

Ryume halted, slightly surprised. "Um, yes, I am." She saw how all the ninja didn't move a muscle. "I have one favor to ask of all of you."

"Yes, anything. You are the leader and we follow orders." Replied the ninja.

"All I ask is for all of you to call me by my real name, Ryume. And for you not to be so stiff."

"Pardon?" the ninja asked, confused.

Ryume laughed. "You don't have to act so serious! Trust me, I'm a laid back kind of person. Don't worry about it! Just act normal. Because, then I'll start to feel uncomfortable if you guys always act like that. All right?"

All the ninja relaxed and whispered among themselves, utterly confused. Ryume added on. "This is all I ask, and, of course, your trust. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." She smiled.

She heard a "Tsch." From within the group. She looked around at whoever had said it. She added on again, but this time more sternly. "If any of you don't like the way I give orders or just don't like my guts, speak up now, please."

A voice came from in the group. "You don't sound so tough. Especially when you keep saying please. You're such a prissy girl."

Ryume raised an eyebrow. _I guess I got the stubborn one._ She thought. The group fanned out to their posts as the speaker stayed where he was, staring at Ryume. He stood tall and lean, with dark hair covering the top of his eyes. On his back, he carried a sword with dark clothes, and was the same age as Ryume. The ninja didn't flinch when Ryume stared back at him.

Green eyes met with his dark brown, almost black, ones. Ryume was the first to move. "Got a name?" She asked simply.

"Yeah." He said.

"Wanna tell me what it is?"

"I don't care."

Ryume smirked. "You really are stubborn. But, whatever. That's how you are. I guess I'll have to address you as…hmm…" Ryume put her finger to her chin and acted like she was thinking. "Fuson." She finally said.

"_What?"_ the ninja exploded. "What kind of name is _that_?"

"That got your attention." Ryume said smartly. She noticed others had gotten interested and were eavesdropping. She continued. "Fuson means 'disrespect' in Japanese. You have showed me disrespect as a first impression so I'll show you disrespect. Simple as that."

"Listen you _Leaf girl_! I have a _real name_!" He boomed.

"Then why didn't you tell me in the beginning?" Ryume asked calmly, taking off her backpack. She was really good at that.

"Because…" He began but stopped. He turned his head away in defeat and didn't say anything.

Ryume sighed and walked over to him. "Listen, I don't want to do this. But, truthfully, the person who told me to do this mission asked me to be harsh on you guys. I disagreed at first, but got talked into being stern. Sorry for being a jerk." He looked at her and saw her smile. His face began to feel slightly hot and he looked away again. Ryume tried again. "Want to tell me your name, now?"

The boy didn't say anything, then, "Hikuro." And he ran off.

"Hikuro." Ryume repeated. Then she smiled. She turned around and found that some of the ninja were looking at her curiously.

One of them asked, "What did you say, or do?"

"We can never make him talk or even say his name! What _was_ his name?" Another asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryume asked, confused. "Are you guys saying he's _never_ even spoke?"

"He has." Said the main speaker. "But whenever he did, it was always mean or rude or harsh. So no one ever spoke to him and ignored him because he was so rude and mean. And, like you said, disrespectful."

Ryume suddenly looked over his shoulder and saw Hikuro with Sasuke behind him. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"I found him running off and caught him. Temari said that the ninja are to stay at their post. This guy was all the way in mine." Sasuke said and looked at Hikuro. "He's the stubborn one, right?"

Hikuro gritted his teeth. "What? Is that a _new_ nickname? Great! Just what I need! What, am I the most hated ninja or something? You guys are such jerks!" He practically yelled and was suddenly in front of Ryume with a kunai in his hand.

Sasuke jumped after him with a kunai also. Ryume raised her hand to stop Sasuke. He did and looked strangely at her. Ryume stared at Hikuro and the kunai pointed at her. "If you were to kill me, you would've had that to my throat. Especially when I have a comrade right behind you."

Hikuro gritted his teeth again and moved the kunai closer to Ryume. "You think your so smart, you stupid know-it-all girl! _I hate you! _ Why did you have to be on _this_ team, Huh?"

Ryume looked sadly at Hikuro and kept her cool. Then she said quietly. "What happened to you? You need to calm down, please."

"Just shut up! You don't know _anything_! You and trying to be all nice and saying please all the time! Show-off!"

"I have nothing to show off. Please, just calm down and talk this out." Ryume said with sadness in her voice. She knew something bad had happened to Hikuro in the past and she was going to try to help.

"Shut up you stupid girl! I hate you! Just go away! Or at least let _me_ go!" Hikuro cried out.

Ryume said urgently but kindly, "Le me help you."

"NO! I don't need _your_ help! Just go die!" He started to bring the kunai closer and closer to Ryume.

Then, a shroud of smoke came out of nowhere behind Hikuro and an arm came out and grabbed his. A voice came from the smoke. "I've had enough of this." Sasuke. He stood there as the smoke cleared and glared at Hikuro with furious eyes. "You have no right to talk to her like that. Got it? She's trying to freaking _help_ you! And, right now, I don't even think you _deserve_ it."

"Sasuke, please, he just doesn't understand." Ryume said softly.

"That's one thing that _is_ wrong with you, Ryume. You're too nice, even to the people who disrespect you." Sasuke said as he now glared at Ryume.

Ryume didn't move a muscle as she stared back at Sasuke with unwavering eyes. Then she started to relax as sadness filled her eyes and she looked away. After a few moments she looked back up and fake smiled. "I guess I am a little messed up, huh? Oh, well. It doesn't matter. I try, right?"

Sasuke's eyes relaxed also as he looked at Ryume with concern. He let go of Hikuro's hand and looked at the ground to his left. He mumbled. "I never said you were messed up."

Ryume smiled slightly. But inside, she was feeling horrible. "It's okay. I know I probably am anyways."

"That's not true." Neji's voice came from behind Ryume. Ryume looked back and just felt like crying. _Please don't start a fight. Please don't fight._ She pleaded in her head.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke growled.

Neji walked towards Ryume while speaking. "I just came by to check up on things. And it's a good thing I did." He glared at Sasuke.

"Tsch. Whatever bird-boy." Sasuke said, looking irritated.

Neji gritted his teeth and glared even more at Sasuke. "Just shut up, you heartless Uchiha."

Hikuro looked at the two strangely and then noticed Ryume looking at the ground. He left the two to argue as he curiously got closed to Ryume to see what she was doing. Then he saw something glint on her face. "Hey." He said quietly, but gruffly. "What's up with you?

Neji stopped arguing and looked at Ryume. "Ryume." He stood next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She slowly lifted her head and put her hand to cover her face. "Ryume, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I think I have something in my eyes." She blubbered.

"Yeah right." Sasuke said.

"You be silent, Uchiha! Can't you tell she's crying?" Neji stormed.

"I-I'm not crying. I'm fine. I think I just have something in my eye, is all. Don't worry about me." She said as she wiped away her tears. But another came down.

"Ryume…" Neji said, worriedly.

"Why are crying? I thought you were tough!" Hikuro said from the background.

Sasuke glared at him and Neji went all over him. "What was that? I'll show you…"

Ryume then spoke quietly. "I thought I was too…" She wiped her other tear and stood upright. "But now I guess I'm not as tough as I thought I was."

"Got that right." Hikuro replied. Neji gritted his teeth why Sasuke just glared at him. "What?" Hikuro continued. "I'm just saying the truth, right, Ryume? You admitted it yourself!"

Ryume tried to smile weakly. "Yeah… You're right."

Suddenly a shadow came upon Ryume and Neji was shoved away as Sasuke stood in front of Ryume glaring at her. Ryume looked back with sorrow eyes and awaited a lecture. "You idiot…" Was all he said. "You're more than that… do you understand me?" He said the last words loudly.

Ryume gulped and nodded her head. Sasuke sighed slightly and looked back at Ryume with a different emotion. "Listen, I want you to go in the woods and release some of that crap you've got inside of you, all right?"

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked as he saw Ryume nod at Sasuke's recommendation.

"None of your business." Sasuke replied angrily. "And if I catch you following her, I'll rip you to shreds." He then spoke to Ryume. "I'll take care of your group. Just go."

"Okay." Ryume said and turned around. She suddenly stopped and turned back to face Sasuke. "Sasuke?" she hesitated. "…Thank you."

Sasuke nodded and motioned her to go. Ryume told her group that she'd be back and went into the woods. Neji spoke once she was gone.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing." Sasuke replied without looking at him. "Just mind your own damn business."

Neji gritted his teeth and stalked back to his post. When he was gone, Sasuke turned to Hikuro. "Don't cause trouble for her." Was all he said before he walked away.

Hikuro looked strangely at him and decided to let it off. He shrugged and went to his post.


	3. Chapter 3 Bonds then Destruction?

A crack in the ground ran across a field of sand and dirt as the black and red-striped metal fan smacked into the ground

A crack in the ground ran across a field of sand and dirt as the black and red-striped metal fan smacked into the ground. The owner lifted it out of the ground and opened it to about two-thirds so you saw two blue moons imprinted on the fan. With a flick of her wrist, she created a dust storm. The dust funnel went on and on as Ryume's brown hair flew about her crazily. Her eyes were closed and she was concentrating her chakra while the dust swirled around her.

"Isn't that dangerous?" A voice said from behind her.

She opened her eyes and the dust storm settled as she turned around. She was startled. "Hikuro? What are you doing here?"

Hikuro rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "I was just doing my daily rounds checking everything. And I just happened to see you here, is all." He said as casually as he can.

"I see." Ryume said and closed her fan. She was quiet for a moment as she stared into space. "I'm sorry about earlier. None of you had to see it."

Hikuro looked back at Ryume with curiosity and confusion in his eyes. He noticed Ryume's discomfort and replied as reassuring as he can. "Oh, that, don't worry about it. I bet the guys forgot all about it. Yeah, they're probably back to work right now." He tried, but with his calm voice.

Ryume looked at Hikuro. "Really?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

Hikuro felt hot and looked quickly away. _Well at least I cheered her up a little bit. Better than being sulky, I guess. _"Uhh, sure." He said. "So, why don't we head back before you kill yourself?" Then he stopped. _Why did I say that? That's not going to make it any better!_

Then he heard laughing. He looked back at Ryume with a faint pink face and found her laughing. "Haven't you figured it out, even now? I fight with wind using my fan. Come on, of all people, you should know that." She started back to camp.

"What makes you think _I'd_ know it?" Hikuro asked mysteriously as he followed.

"Well," Ryume started then giggled before she continued, "I guess it's because I thought you'd be brighter and would've known just from a single glance."

"So, what, you're saying I'm not bright?" Hikuro asked playfully.

Ryume laughed again and held her palms up in defense. "Don't take it the wrong way, I meant that you looked like the kind of guy that _would_ know from a single glance. And I was right." She said and smiled happily. And it was a real smile.

Hikuro looked at Ryume with an eyebrow raised and grinned, "Oh, is that right? What, is it my charms that you're falling for? Ow!" Hikuro rubbed his arm as Ryume punched him playfully.

"Yeah right. I wouldn't like a guy that gets hurt _that_ easily anyway!" Ryume said and couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Are you saying that you could beat me?" Hikuro challenged as she grinned even more.

"Why couldn't I?" Ryume threatened, although, it didn't work too much because she was still laughing.

"Because you're a _girl_!" Hikuro said with a tone in his voice on the word 'girl'.

"Yeah, a girl from the _Leaf Village_." Ryume teased. They both laughed some more and finally arrived at the camp. Both of their sides were hurting from laughing so hard. As the two came closer, the other ninja on Ryume's team looked curiously at the two and whispered to each other.

Ryume stopped laughing straightened herself out. "Okay." She sighed. "Back to work, I guess." Hikuro agreed and they went their separate ways. Ryume went inside her tent and jumped in surprised as Sasuke spoke to her from the side of the tent flap, so she wouldn't have seen him.

"Not much of a mission because you're having so much fun, huh?" His eyes were calm but Ryume knew he was angry.

"You can try to make it have a better environment, though." Ryume replied. Then she stayed silent as she heard Sasuke "Tsch". "Is there something wrong, Sasuke?" she asked a she reached to put a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke shrugged her hand off and said angrily. "I told that guy to stay away from you."

Ryume was confused. "Why? There's nothing wrong with him."

"And how do _you_ know that? Oh, my bad, you two were probably bonding while you were gone. Tsch. Whatever." Sasuke started outside angry.

Ryume reached out for him, "Sasuke! Wait! Please, you don't understand."

"The only thing he's right about is the fact that you say please too much. You're too polite. It's going to kill you one day. Idiot…"

Ryume stopped her hand in midair and froze. She watched Sasuke exit the tent but pause and growl on the way out. She didn't bother to find out why. She just sank to the ground and hung her head. "What if he's right…?" She half mumbled half whispered to herself. "What if they're all right? I _am_ an idiot…"

"Don't worry about it. Don't let it get to you too much either." A voice said gently.

Ryume looked up with almost watery eyes and met Neji's eyes as he bent down in front of her. "Neji…" she whispered.

Neji spoke softly, "It's okay. Oh, please don't cry." He said as he rubbed Ryume's cheek with his hand as a tear slid down. Then he spoke softer than a whisper. "Please don't cry." Ryume sniffed and rubbed her eyes, looking up at Neji who was looking at her sadly. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Oh, you didn't do anything wrong." Ryume said as she tried to stand up. "I'm just not thinking straight." She said but and wobbled as she tried to regain balance.

Neji went straight to her side and held on to her. "Are you okay?" Ryume nodded. "Are you sure?" He asked again. Ryume smiled softly and nodded again.

"Neji, you're the best." Ryume said suddenly. Neji wasn't expecting it and turned five shades of red. He smiled awkwardly and helped Ryume back upright. Ryume took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Okay." She began. "Let's get this mission over with for sure this time."

Neji followed Ryume out and they both stopped at the exact same time. Ryume's eyes were alert. "Neji, do you sense it?" Neji nodded. "Try using your Byakugan."

"Already on it." He said and scanned the area.

"Everyone!" Ryume yelled so all the ninja could hear. "It seems we have some unwelcome guests. Let's ask them to leave, shall we?" The ninja got the point and some got ready while other grinned and were already prepared for battle. Ryume went back to Neji, "How many?" She asked.

"Around twenty-five." He said. "That's quite a bit. And before you ask," Ryume closed her mouth. "They're the only attacking group and are only advancing to this particular spot. They must want something in specific."

Ryume agreed and got everyone assembled. "So you don't need to go back to your camp/post?" Neji replied with a no and also got ready. Ryume started to look around frantically. Neji noticed.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" He asked urgently.

Ryume bit her lip. She hesitated, "No, it's nothing. Come on, let's get in front of the group," She said as she walked across the group of ninja so she can get a good view from the cliff. Peering down, she braced herself as the invaders advanced to the top of the cliff that surrounded the Sand Village. Neji stood beside her and watched as Ryume took out a kunai. Ryume wrapped a paper bomb around the hilt of the weapon. She threw it to her left and waited until an explosion sounded. It came and most of the cliff collapsed and while it was running down the cliff, it took down three ninja. "What is your business here?" Ryume yelled as the noise of the cliff resided.

"We have something that belongs to you." Replied a ninja. "Put down your weapons and we won't harm it."

"What is he talking about?" Neji asked.

Ryume just continued to keep her focus as the ninja continued to come up the mountain of dirt and sand. "I don't know." She mumbled. "Maybe we should negotiate with them?" She said unsurely.

Neji hesitated but then ended up nodding his head. "Yes. It won't hurt to see what they have as hostage, we may even get some information out of them."

"Yeah." Ryume mumbled. She called back down to the ninja, "All right. You may advance to the top of the cliff to negotiate. But one false move and we'll make ours!"

"Right back at you girl." He (the ninja) replied.

Ryume raised an eyebrow at his response. Then she said to half herself and half to Neji. "That's an odd answer."

Neji was also a bit startled at the answer and started to back away with Ryume as the ninja stepped on top of the cliff. About one-fourth of the group were huddled together around, what seemed, the hostage. "What do you have there?" Neji asked.

The leader of the group grinned and motioned for the ninja to clear so Ryume and Neji could see. "He was becoming a nuisance so we had to quiet him down a bit." He said and stepped back. Ryume gasped.

A ninja was holding Hikuro by the hair and wasn't being careful of the pressure and headaches he had. He had a tight sash around his head and it was so tight it went inside his mouth and was gagging him. But what Ryume really noticed was all the bruises and the trickle of blood all over him. His clothes were torn in different places and the only way he wasn't fainting from exhaustion was his refusal to give up. If the ninja hadn't been holding him up by the hair, he would've collapsed and wouldn't have gotten up for a long time. But, unfortunately, he was forced to keep hid head up by his long dark hair.

Hikuro looked up at the frightened brunette and her widened green, emerald eyes. His eyes never left hers as he was thrown to the ground by the ninja behind him. He escaped her gaze as the ninja stepped on his back, crushing him. Grunting in pain, he coughed up blood from a possible broken rib. The ninja flipped him over so he was on his back and clutched his stomach in pain.

Ryume had gone to frightened to furious. "Who do you think you are to do that to him? Let him go! He never did anything to you!

The leader chuckled and Neji gritted his teeth. "Shouldn't you show us more respect when your friend's life is on the line?" The ninja said. Hikuro grunted again as a foot met his gut.

Ryume roared. "Stop it! Do anything else like that again and I won't hesitate to attack!"

"Oohh, I'm so scared! What's the cute little girl gonna do to me? Oh, help me!" The ninja leader laughed in amusement. "How about we take care of this like civilized people and talked about this? Yes? All right, then. Let's start with our names. My name is Nushi. And what's the pretty lady's?"

Ryume glared at him and replied angrily. "Ryume Kazemizu." Nushi flinched at 'Kazemizu'.

"Neji Hyuuga." Neji said.

Nushi looked at Neji as if he just now noticed him. "I didn't ask for yours." Neji glared at him but kept quiet.

Ryume went straight to the point. "What do you want? And what are you doing here?"

Nushi turned back to Ryume and smiled evilly. "Shouldn't you know by now? We are the 'thieves', as the Kazekage said. We _were_ going to get some more jewels but…" He paused and stared at Ryume. She glared even harder at him. "I think we'll have something else to fetch before we leave…" He said and grinned his biggest one yet.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ryume asked. "What do you want for you to let go of Hikuro?"

"Hmm…" Nushi put a finger to his chin and acted like he was in deep thought. "Well, that's an easy one. But, I'm not going to tell you." He said and chuckled.

Ryume growled. "I'm warning you!" But her response was even more soft laughter from the group. Then she said sinisterly and yet quietly, "All right, you asked for it." She raised her right hand and moved it to her back, getting ready to bring out her fan.

And that was the signal.

All of a sudden, Ryume's group of ninja attacked the opposing side and clashed. Ryume ran straight to Hikuro and knocked out the ninja who had another fist-full of Hikuro's hair in his hand. He fell to the ground but Ryume caught him in time. "Hikuro!" She called urgently. "Please! Are you okay? Say something!"

"Behind you…" He gasped out. Ryume looked behind her and dodged a stab from a kunai. She rose to her feet with Hikuro at her feet. Taking out shuriken, she flung them at the ninja, which he dodged.

Suddenly, Ryume felt her arms being grabbed as they were pulled behind her so she was captive to the holder. A voice sounded in her ear. "Now, what's a girl like you doing out here in the danger? It's not safe." And he chuckled. Nushi.

"What's with you and girls?" Ryume managed to growl out. Her hair was suddenly pulled back and she yelped in pain. Then, the pain subsided and her hair was released. So were her arms. She looked around and saw Neji facing Nushi, Byakugan activated.

Neji called out to her. "Hikuro is captured again! He's being dragged to the edge of the cliff, hurry!"

Ryume quickly looked towards the edge and, sure enough, saw Hikuro being dragged to the edge. "Oh no you don't." He yelled and kicked the ninja straight in the jaw. He yelled in pain and collapsed, holding his jaw in agony. Ryume helped Hikuro up, "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Behind you." He said again. Then he gritted his teeth and sat upright without Ryume's help. "I'll be fine." He said, and faced the eight ninja behind Ryume. She turned around and held out her arm to stop Hikuro from charging.

"I'll handle this. You need to rest." She said sternly but kindly. He opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted. "Don't argue. Please do as I say." Ryume said and smile warmly at Hikuro.

Hikuro made a face saying 'you're kidding right?' Then he said, "There you go using your politeness again. You're ridiculous." Ryume watched his strangely but then saw a smile start to creep on his face. He smiled and gave him thumbs up.

Hikuro stood back and clutched his side as he watched Ryume kick and punch her foes. She had gotten rid of seven of them when even more started to attack her at once. She was now sweating and had a very deep gash in her left leg. She did her best to stop the attacks but it wasn't enough. She got punched in the back and lurched forward, then a knee met her gut and she coughed up blood and gasped as the wind was taken out of her.

She staggered and held her gut, weak as her knees bent, unable to hold herself up. It was getting harder for her to breath. Raising her right arm to take out her fan she was grabbed and thrown to the ground. She coughed up blood again and didn't bother to move. She heard laughter above her and gritted her teeth in frustration.

_Damn it! Why can't I fight them off? I need more training!_ She told herself. But it didn't help. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted, luckily, not by the hair, but by her collar and was forced to stand. She looked at her holder and met the eyes of Nushi. Neji was fending off more ninja and was trying to get to Ryume, unsuccessfully.

"Time to say bye-bye." Taunted Nushi, then, the next thing Ryume knew, she was being flung off of the cliff with nothing to grab onto.

It all happened so fast.

"RYUME!" Neji screamed, but as he did, a ninja came up from behind him and knocked him out by thrashing him on the side of his head. Neji and Hikuro's last sight was Ryume falling down to her death with her hand outstretched in front of her, not screaming but gaping at the thought of her dying.

Sasuke watched as his half cousin fell off of the cliff in horror and roared as he raged towards the cliff, bracing himself.


	4. Chapter 4 Captured!

Is this the end

_Is this the end?_ Ryume thought to herself as she fell off the cliff. _Why? Why does it have to end like this?_ She closed her eyes for a moment and waited until she hit another cliff or the solid dirt on the ground. But she had keep her eyes open; she looked up and saw blue skies with no clouds. Her hair swirled wildly against her as she continued to fall. Then, suddenly, her left arm hit a small cliff sticking out of the side. At first she barely felt it, but in a few seconds she yelled in pain as she realized her arm was broken The deep gash in her left leg started to bleed again and she bit her lip, closing her eyes again.

Bad mistake.

Another small cliff hit her. And this time, it was her injured left leg. She screamed even louder and a single tear came out of her eyes, floating in the air as she fell faster that the liquid.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. This hurts so much. I'm going to die._ Ryume kept telling herself. She was giving up. A gust of wind brushed against her and she looked quickly to her left, she saw someone falling with her. Who was it? She couldn't tell because of her watery eyes. So she kept them closed and held her arm in frustration.

"RYUME!" The person beside her called out. She tried to open her eyes again but couldn't because the pain was so great. "Hold on!" The voice yelled again. Ryume didn't move as she continued to fall. Her eyes stayed shut and tears continued to come out of her eyes.

Ryume felt herself being held as the wind decreased and she stopped moving, but she hadn't touched ground yet. She rubbed her eyes with her good arm, which was covered in blood and looked up at the person who was carrying her.

"Sasuke!" Ryume cried out as more tears built up and she clutched his shirt.

"Shhh. It's okay. You're fine. You're going to be okay." Sasuke soothed. Her looked sadly at Ryume and gritted his teeth in anger. He knelt down on his knees and set Ryume down carefully on the ground. He moved to get back upright but stopped as he saw Ryume was still holding onto him.

"Please…" She cried. "Stay here… Please?" She whispered and more tears tumbled down her cheek.

Sasuke's eyes relaxed and sat next to across from Ryume. "Of course." He whispered back and held Ryume's hand. She looked up into his eyes and her tears started to decrease. Her eyes started to get heavy and she leaned back against the rock she was sitting against.

Sasuke moved closer to Ryume and leaned his forehead against hers. He looked deep into her eyes and never moved his gaze.

After a few minutes of more tears of pain and gritting of teeth, Ryume finally said. "It's quieted down a bit. I think the fight's over."

Sasuke only nodded in agreement. "Is your arm broken?"

"Yes. And I don't know about my leg."

"Your leg?" Sasuke asked urgently.

Ryume nodded and told him at how she had hit both am and leg on cliffs. He stared at her and then looked up. Ryume also looked up and saw everyone else coming down to meet them. She rubbed her eyes quickly and took in a deep breath. Another bad mistake. She coughed as her gut started to hurt again. She clutched her belly and covered a hand over her mouth as she coughed up more blood

"Ryume!" Sasuke cried as he saw Ryume coughing. "Are you okay? Speak to me!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her face.

"Is she okay?" Risu asked as she jumped next to Sasuke and bent down towards Ryume.

"She better be!" Rynn answered as she too landed next to Risu. Naruto was next and Hikuro was last as he struggled to get down. He went to the other side of Ryume and hissed at the sight.

"W-where's…Kasaigaru?" Ryume managed to get out. But she ended up coughing again when she spoke.

"Don't talk, Ryume." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Rynn agreed. "We don't want you losing any more blood."

Risu answered Ryume's question. "Kasaigaru is taking care of the ninja that got away into the village. He's fine."

Ryume nodded her head and gulped. It tasted horrible. She looked down at her arm and tried to move it. A shot of pain rose up to her shoulder and she cradled her arm in pain. She looked up at Hikuro and spoke. "You okay?" She cleared her throat to speak better.

Hikuro wasn't expecting to have someone speak to him and answered quickly once he realized she was talking to him. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. But just worry about yourself…"

"That's impossible for her, right, Ryume?" Rynn said and laughed put a hand on Ryume's head. Ryume flinched and bit her lip. Rynn noticed and put on a confused look. "Oh, don't tell me. You have a bump on your head too, huh?" Ryume nodded and Rynn laughed. Risu put on an Anime sweat drop and sighed. "Sorry, pal. Guess I'm still a little too rough for a person who-" She was cut off as a kunai flew towards her. Ryume noticed it just in time and pushed Rynn out of the way, but unexpectingly, she landed on Risu and they toppled over.

"Oops," Ryume mumbled but turned her attention back to the group of ninja who were now surrounding everyone in a circle. Sasuke moved closer Ryume protectively and glared at all of the ninja.

"Now, now, no need for you to look so angry. Ryume asked for it and she got it. It's all fair." Said Nushi as he grinned and looked straight at Ryume.

Sasuke got in the way so he couldn't look at Ryume's tear-stained face, which she was now wiping off. "She didn't ask for anything! So shut up and go back to the hellhole you came out of!" Sasuke growled. Nushi laughed and made a motion with his head.

Then, out of nowhere, ropes flew above Ryume's group's heads and a net followed behind them. The ropes tightened and so did the net. Ryume, Sasuke, Naruto, Risu, Rynn and Hikuro were trapped. They all fell to the ground and grunted in pain. Ryume's leg got caught in the net and she yelped out in pain when the net tightened.

Nushi made another movement with his hand and two of his ninja grabbed Ryume through the net and got her out. But not for a good reason. Ryume grunted in pain more when she was dragged to Nushi. Hikuro lifted his head and glanced at Ryume. He looked down to her leg and noticed it was in an awkward position. "Ryume!" He called out. "Your leg! It's-urg." He coughed up a few drops of blood as he was kicked in the stomach.

Ryume hissed at Nushi, breathlessly, "Don't…hurt them… I warn you!"

Nushi laughed and tilted Ryume's chin up so her was looking into her eyes. He laughed as she tried to break his gaze and release his grip. "And what're you going to do about it? Huh? Bite me? That's just so cute." He released Ryume and nodded to his ninja. "Lets go, boys. I've got what I wanted." Looking back at the group under the net, he laughed again and ran off with Ryume.

" DAMN IT! COME BACK HERE YOU JERK!" Naruto yelled.

"I AM SO GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!" Rynn screamed.

"You kick, I punch, got it, Rynn!" Risu said angrily.

"HELL YEAH!" Rynn screamed again, pissed off.

Sasuke clenched his teeth in frustration. _God damn it! Why Ryume? Why her, of all people! If they hurt her…_ He went on and growled. Hikuro stared desperately at the spot where Ryume was last seen in the horizon.

_I can't believe it. I just now noticed; Ryume risked her life for me. She fought _my_ battle. But why? Why did she do it, dang it? _He pounded his head on the dirt and also clenched his teeth.

"What the hell happened?" Kasaigaru's voice boomed.

Everyone looked up at him and Rynn, Risu, and Naruto's face should fear. Rynn dared to speak to the furious wolf. "Oh, hey, Kasaigaru. Well, you're probably gonna ask about Ryume, huh? Uhh, yeah, about that… They kinda took her-DON'T KILL US!" Rynn blurted out.

Kasaigaru's eyes were blazing. Then he jumped down and got everyone out of the net. Once everyone was settled, Kasaigaru started to speak again. "All right. Here's the deal, all of you go patch up while I go find Ryume. I'll come back to pick you guys up and we'll go get her. But if you're too injured…" He glanced at Hikuro, "Like Neji, then you'll have to be left behind."

Rynn kicked the air to show she was okay. "Don't worry about me! I'm all good!"

Risu punched the air with her fists and agreed. "Yeah! Me too!"

Kasaigaru shook his head, "Sorry but I'm not taking all of you with me. You'll only slow me down, unfortunately.

"What do you mean? We won't slow you down!" Naruto piped up.

Kasaigaru sighed and growled softly. "Go to the hospital and get fixed up, whether your injured or not. Understood?" He said loudly on the last few words. Rynn, Risu, and Naruto stood up straight simultaneously and saluted.

"Yes sir!" They all said at the same time and started up the cliff to the Sand Village.

Sasuke looked off into the distance and then clenched his teeth. Kasaigaru's ears twitched as he heard a rock smash. Hikuro quickly looked at the sound and saw Sasuke going to punch another rock. He squinted as he saw Sasuke bring his fist back then pound it against the rock until it crumbled.

"WHY?!" He roared. "Why Ryume!?" He went to another rock and raised his bloody fist to punch it, but instead he laid his hand on the rock and leaned against it. "Damn it." He said softly.

"We'll get her back." Kasaigaru reassured. "I swear on my life I will bring her back. If I don't, I'll trade myself for her. She'd never forgive me if I did, though." He tried to smile at the thought, but didn't succeed and it turned into a goofy, crooked smile. He was too worried about Ryume to smile.

Hikuro watched from the background and was trying to fit all the pieces in the puzzle into place. So far, he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Kasaigaru interrupted his thoughts; "We should get you to a hospital. I'm surprised your still even standing." Hikuro looked blankly at him for a minute but then shrugged.

"I'm fine but whatever." He looked away and ignored any other comment.

Kasaigaru smirked. "So, it looks like we have another Sasuke."

Hikuro looked back at him strangely and noticed Sasuke wasn't paying attention. He shrugged again and went up the mountain of dirt.

"Let's go Sasuke. We shouldn't waste time. I'll see you later."

Sasuke didn't say anything but kept staring off into the distance. Finally, he closed his eyes, turned his head, and walked off while Kasaigaru ran off to find Ryume.


	5. Chapter 5 Captive

W-what happened

_W-what happened? My body… It feels so stiff and it hurts all over… Where am I? Wait… I remember… I… I was falling… Then Sasuke… And Nushi!_ Ryume's eyes flew open as she remembered what happened. She was in a room. A small comfy room with a small lamp next to her on the floor where she was sleeping in, and on top, of thick blankets. Out of nowhere, a headache struck her and she groaned in pain and tried to lift her arm to cover her head. It wouldn't move. Her left arm wouldn't respond. It was broken. Looking down, she examined herself.

Her kidnappers didn't bother to change her clothes. But Ryume thought it was better that way. But she also didn't as she noticed she still had a little bit of dried blood on her arm, leg, and her side. Other than that, her cuts and bruises her patched up.

_Looks like nobody here knows how to take care of an injured person._ Ryume thought to herself. Then she tilted her head as she heard footsteps. A shadow appeared behind the paper-like material on the sliding doors. The intruder entered and closed the door behind him.

"So, you're awake. Well, that's good. I thought you died." Said Nushi and smirked.

Ryume didn't say anything but just glared at him. "What do you want? And what am I doing here?"

"Let's see." He fake pondered. "You're here because I simply wanted you. Does that answer your questions?"

"Because you w_anted_ me?" Ryume asked perplexed.

"You got it," Nushi said proudly and sat next to Ryume. She continued to glare at him and tried to sit up, but couldn't. "Wow." Nushi said. "You're in that bad of shape, huh?"

Ryume growled at him and inauspiciously felt down her kunai pack. Her hand grabbed around a kunai and she quickly tried to attack Nushi from the side. He wasn't expecting it and fell backwards while yelling out a "Whoa!" He grabbed Ryume's good arm and held it firmly. She clenched her teeth as his grip hardened. "You've got some nerve. You know that? It's a good thing I want you because you're pretty. If not then I would've killed you by now."

"I don't freaking care! Just let me go!" Ryume yelled as she tried to free her arm from his grasp. All he did was laugh and fling her arm high above her head. She gasped as he put his arm on the other side of her head so his head was right above hers.

"You're mine." He said huskily. Smirking, he leaned down closer to Ryume and she stared at him in fear at what he would do.

Then a knock on the door.

Nushi growled loudly and yelled, "What the hell do you want?!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but it seems that we have a guest. An alliance with the girl." Said the voice from behind the door.

Nushi forgot his anger and smirked. He looked down at Ryume again and leaned to the side of her head so his mouth was inches away from her ear. Then he whispered, "This should be fun."

Ryume whimpered and shut her eyes tightly. She heard Nushi chuckle in her ear then fade away as he released her arm and walked out of the room. Ryume opened her eyes slowly and noticed someone else in the room with her. He was Ryume's age, maybe a year older, and he wore green pants with a sweater that had a strange color of brown. His hair was very dark brown and his eyes also brown. He noticed Ryume looking at him and quickly glanced at her.

Then he finally said, "Do you need something?"

"Actually, do _you_ need something?" Ryume backfired.

"Don't look at me, I'm just doing my job."

"Watching over me?"

He looked over at Ryume and raised an eyebrow, which was barely seen through the sash he had over his eyes. Of course, he put holes in them so he can see clearly. "Are you trying to say something?"

"No." Ryume said innocently. He raised his eyebrow again and ignored her. "Got a name?" She asked.

"Who doesn't?" He replied smartly.

"You wouldn't know sarcasm if it hit you in the face, no offense." She added quickly.

He shrugged and didn't say anything for a moment. "Shinpuro. But just call me Shin."

"Okay, Shin." Ryume said and gazed lazily at the ceiling.

_At least she quieted down._ Shin thought and closed his eyes while leaning against the doorframe. He opened one eye and saw Ryume holding her injured arm. She was breathing slightly hard. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

Ryume wasn't expecting an answer from him and quickly released her arm. "Nothing." She said really fast. "Nothing."

Shin raised his eyebrow again and shrugged it off. It was official. The girl was pretty but crazy. His boss sure picked a weird one this time. _But the real question is, who's next?_ He thought and sighed in his head. Raising his head quickly, he heard an explosion and shouts of other men.

"What was that?" Ryume asked. She had managed to get up and was holding her side. Shin didn't answer but instead listened carefully.

"Whatever it was, it's settled down." He said, finally. "Must be your friends."

"So you're saying they caught them." Ryume said quietly.

Shin looked at the girl's pretty face that was looking down at the sheets with her long brown hair covering her face. He sighed. He couldn't stand girls upset. Especially brunettes, for some reason. "I never said that."

"Yeah, but you meant it." She mumbled.

"You're so depressing." He stopped as he heard the door slide. He moved out of the way and stood up straight as Nushi entered. He was happy.

Ryume looked strangely at him and showed no fear. Nushi went to Ryume and leaned next to her to he was eye-level with her. "Looks like one of your friends got hasty and careless. The fool, he was." He put on a big smirk, as he saw no emotion from Ryume.

_She's really tough._ Was all Shin had to say to himself. Nushi continued.

"Care to see him?"

"Please." Ryume relaxed slightly. Her body was up to staying tense for so long. She was too tired and weak in energy.

"All right, then." Nushi answered and got up, but still standing near Ryume. He chuckled softly. "Need help getting up?" Ryume bit her lip and didn't say anything. Instead she positioned herself to sit on her right leg so she can at least try to get up. She couldn't. The sound of laughter came from above her as she continued to stare at the blankets.

_Damn it. I'm making a fool out of myself!_ Ryume thought. She closed her eyes, as if trying to block out the sound of evil laughter. Then a hand appeared in front of her once she opened her eyes. The laughter stopped. She looked up and saw Nushi looking strangely at Shin who had his hand out to Ryume.

"You want to see your friend, right? Well hurry up." He said impatiently, but too rudely.

All Ryume did was nod and grab his hand. But as she just touched it, another hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed hers tightly. She gasped in surprise and pure shock as she was lifted off her feet with the pull of her arm stretching too much while Nushi pulled her off of the floor. He continued to pull on her arm until she was up but then lost balance from her injured left leg and stumbled right onto Nushi.

Once she fell on his chest, he was prepared and wrapped his arm around her back and held on. She squirmed but had no luck because of the lack of strength she had left in her. "Let go of me!" She cried out.

"I don't think so, my darling." She said with lust. Ryume continued to squirm and again had no luck. But she wasn't the one to quit, so she continued until Nushi walked her out of the room with Shin trailing behind him. Nushi forced Ryume to walk while he still held onto her.

Shin watched as Ryume was finally lifted and carried down the hallway in Nushi's arms. "I said let go of me!" Ryume continued to cry out while pushing herself away from Nushi. All he did was laugh more and tighten his grip around her.

They finally reached the end of the hallway and Shin slid open the door for Nushi, whose hands were full. Ryume was put down but the arm still on her. She lifted her left leg up and, instead, put her weight on her right. She, very quietly, groaned in pain again as her headaches came back and more pain spread out throughout her body.

Nushi called for the prisoner and Ryume looked up. She gasped and her eyes widened in pure horror. In front of her was Sasuke, covered in blood and his body limp from the rope that held him up. Bruises and cuts also covered his whole body. He was breathing slowly and wasn't lifting his head.

"Hey, " Nushi tried to get Ryume's attention, "Isn't that the guy who gave us hell? The one who likes you? Yeah! I remember now. The black-haired that never spoke. I hated his guts."

But Ryume wasn't paying attention. Her eyes became watery as she whispered, "Sasuke… No… It can't… be."

Nushi laughed and flung Ryume forwards. Shin grimaced as he heard Ryume give out a yelp. Nushi spoke to his guards, "Put those two in the other room for a while. I'll see to the girl later." He turned back to Ryume who was staring at Sasuke in disbelief. "You hear that, my girl? I'll be back for you soon. Say your good-byes to your boyfriend." He left the room while the guards picked Ryume and Sasuke up, non-too gently, and tossed them into another room, except it was extremely small. Once there was no more noise outside of the doors, Ryume went straight for Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Please! Speak to me! Say something!" Ryume cried out, she was now crying. Sasuke didn't say anything and hung limp on the floor. Ryume dragged herself behind him and put his head gently in her lap. After a while, she settled down with the tears, although still crying, and started to stroke Sasuke's hair gently. "Sasuke…" She said again softly. "I'm so sorry…"

And she fell asleep right next to him, tears still sliding down her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6 Hostage Filler

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?!" Naruto, Rynn and Risu screamed.

Kasaigaru sighed as he watched the three ramble on about how ridiculous the situation was. He spoke with a bit of anger in his voice. "I already told you, Sasuke went ahead and I lost him. I searched everywhere for him. I searched everywhere except the building where Ryume is."

Neji sat on a bed in the Sand Village and finally spoke up. He had been silent ever since he heard about Ryume being captured. He couldn't bring himself to think that she was actually gone. He didn't want to believe it. "So you're saying he went in to look for Ryume?"

"That's what I'm saying" said Kasaigaru. "At least, that's my theory."

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Naruto cried, "Let's go after them!"

"Yeah!" Rynn and Risu agreed. "And besides, what if Sasuke's captured too or something?"

"Let's hope that's not the case." Kasaigaru said calmly. His bright green eyes shone in anticipation to bite the enemy's head off when he got the chance. "Now," he started, "The 'plan' is to all go in the hideout and get the two out safely. We need to work as a team, though. Understood?" He looked at Neji and Rynn. The ones that would most likely disobey.

While Neji had his head down thinking about Ryume, Rynn noticed Kasaigaru was inferring to her and yelled at him. Kasaigaru, used to this, ignored her and walked out of the area they were in. He stepped out into the sunlight and flicked his hair from out of his eyes so he can feel the sunrays through his fur.

Neji stepped outside with him and held his head as headaches tortured him. "Unfortunately, I'm joining you on the rescue mission. If you won't let me, I'll just go and do whatever I please."

Kasaigaru raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed slightly. "That doesn't sound like the Neji I know."

"I apologize for my rudeness, but I'll do whatever it takes to get Ryume back." Neji paused and flinched. "And it seems Sasuke isn't doing a very good job at protecting her either."

Kasaigaru put on his triangular eyes and sighed heavily. "You two are ridiculous, you know that?"

Neji smiled lightly to himself and looked off into the sunset. "Yeah, I guess. But it's for Ryume. Well, that's what it is in my opinion."

Kasaigaru also turned his gaze at the horizon. "You really like her." It was a statement, not a question.

Neji smiled again and walked back inside. He glanced back behind him and thought to himself: _You have no idea._

Ryume wasn't smiling at all. The night her and Sasuke had been thrown in the small room had been a rough time. He body was sore all over as she tried to get in more comfortable positions. In the end, she went back to leaning her back against the wall with Sasuke's head still in her lap. She continued to stroke his hair and finally fell asleep again as she put her head against the wall. It was now nighttime.

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his head eyes. He looked up and saw Ryume asleep while sitting up. _RYUME!_ Sasuke thought quickly in his head. Getting up painfully, he watched as Ryume sleep peacefully. Her arm was still bloody and she had bruises all over. Sasuke gritted his teeth in irritation as he thought about all the things he could do to Nushi. _I'm going to make him pay! _He thought almost hungrily.

"S…Sasuke…?" Ryume mumbled in her sleep. Sasuke looked up and sat next to Ryume. He took a lock of her hair and twirled it in his fingers. Never, had he thought he'd be able to do this to her. And yet here he was, comforting her. Ryume quieted down and went back to sleep. Soon enough, Sasuke too had fallen asleep

The next morning, Sasuke was the first to awake and found Ryume still sleeping on his shoulder. He was going to stretch his legs for a while, but thought the best of it and stayed still while Ryume continued to doze. Soon, it was her turn to wake up. She rubbed sleep her eyes with her good arm/hand and looked up at Sasuke who was staring at her.

"S…Sasuke?" Ryume said quietly. He looked deep into her eyes and didn't say anything. Silently, he grabbed Ryume and held her tightly. She gasped at first but relaxed as she felt his hot breath against her neck. Her eyes got heavy again and she put her good arm around Sasuke too. They stayed like that for who knows how long.

They were interrupted as the door slid open and Nushi appeared. "Having fun?" He said smirking, but clearly angry. Neither of hem said anything and Sasuke held onto Ryume even tighter.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I want you to let go of my girl." Nushi said as if it was the easiest thing to understand. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't think that. He ignored the demand. "Wanna play that way, huh?" Nushi said and stepped inside, sliding shut the door.

Sasuke slowly let go of Ryume and stood up to face Nushi. He death glared at him and gritted his teeth. "How dare you hurt her." He said menacingly.

All Nushi did was smirk, and then he suddenly appeared behind Sasuke and struck him in the back. Sasuke flew forward and immediately got right back up. He charged for Nushi and punched him in the gut. Nushi groaned in pain for a second but then grabbed Sasuke's hair and bashed his head against the wall.

Ryume screamed as she saw Sasuke hit the wall and slide to the floor. He didn't have the strength to fight, and she knew that. So she got up and went for Nushi. Nushi was over Sasuke who was trying to get up and didn't expect Ryume to be up. With her last bit of strength, she punched Nushi in the back and then struck him on the side of the head. He fell over and watched as Ryume went to Sasuke and tried to wake him up.

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly and he looked into Ryume's eyes, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Ryume's eyes got watery and she hugged Sasuke. "No, are you okay? Did he hurt you badly? Oh, my goodness, he must've hurt you badly."

Sasuke shushed Ryume reassuringly while Nushi got up and went towards the door. "That girl will pay for that. You too, boy." And he walked out of the room.

Sasuke watched him go and pet Ryume's head like she was a lost puppy. "It's okay, Ryume, it's okay." Then he grimaced as pain came over him. He groaned and fell to the floor.

"Sasuke!" Ryume cried as she went to his side. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Sasuke opened his eyes from the pain and tried to smile weakly. "I'm fine. I just blacked out from the head. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Sasuke sighed softly and closed his eyes once more. Ryume sat beside him and moved his bangs away from his face. She stayed there throughout the day.

A few hours later, there was a quiet knock on the door. Sasuke immediately got up and got in front of Ryume. But instead of Nushi, it was Shin that came through the door. He was carrying a tray of food and water. He set the tray down in front of the door and turned around to walk back out. He paused before leaving.

"Be careful if you eat it." Was all he said, and then he left.

Sasuke and Ryume didn't move once the sound of Shin's footsteps disappeared. Finally, Sasuke went over to the tray and examined the water. He held out a cup to Ryume. "This one seems okay, drink some water."

Ryume took the cup and drank it happily. Although she was hungry, she stayed quiet as Sasuke kept examining the food. "I can't tell if something's been put in it. We shouldn't touch them." Ryume nodded and lay down on the floor to rest. Sasuke ended up lying next to her and they both looked at the ceiling. By nighttime, they were both again asleep. Sasuke was on his side, back to Ryume and his head on his arm, while Ryume was still on her back, not trusting her arm or leg to sleep on her side.

Footsteps echoed silently in the hallways.


	7. Chapter 7 The Fire and Scars

Kasaigaru's voice was cold and loud over the noise of his surroundings, "Get inside the building before it collapses! Ryume and Sasuke could still be in there! Hurry!"

It was nighttime and a building was on fire and it was spreading, fast! Risu, Rynn, Naruto, Neji and Kasaigaru all rushed into the flames looking for their comrades. Risu, who was limping from a leg injury from a fight before and cuts all over her body, kept running, eager to find her best friend. Rynn was the exact same way except an injury on her arm. Both of the girls' eyes were blazing with both fury and the flames flickering around them. Naruto was also pissed. His eyes glowed red from, again, both the beast inside him and the fire he ran through. Neji ignored his headaches and kept called out Ryume's name, every once in a while, he'd lean against a wall and catch his breath. Once or twice, he'd be attacked from behind unexpectedly. Kasaigaru, however, wasn't doing so well either. His nose wasn't doing too well in the smoke to track down either Ryume or Nushi. So he used his eyes. They glowed blood red as he dashed through the hallways, checking every room without even opening the doors. It was like Byakugan, except more dangerous and powerful. He reached the end of his eighth hallway and stopped to pant. He howled in frustration and continued to search.

Temari and Kankuro watched in horror as the building continued to burn. "Call the medics. We're going to need them." Temari said to Kankuro. He nodded and ran off. Her teal eyes widened at the thought of losing her little sister.

Sasuke gagged and coughed as he opened his eyes and held his throat. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was sleeping through all this!? The room was on fire and it was closing in on him and Ryume.

_Ryume!!_

Sasuke looked around frantically in search for his friend and found her brown hair peeking behind a fallen part of the ceiling. He rushed to her side as fast as his gut would let him and looked her over. Another piece of the fallen ceiling was on her left, injured, foot and she wasn't moving. "Ryume! Speak to me! Please!" He called out. Holding her head, she opened her eyes and looked up at Sasuke. She barely whispered out his name.

The fire was now only inches away from them. The ceiling was now even on fire. Sasuke heard a crackling noise and ducked just in time to avoid a fallen piece of the roof. Another piece started to fall. Only this time, it was much bigger, too big to avoid. He gasped and got over Ryume to protect her with his body. The piece hit him and he fell on Ryume. They both gasped in pain as the heavy ceiling crushed them.

Ryume opened her eyes and suddenly met Sasuke's who was on centimeters away from hers. She blinked in surprise and then coughed from the smoke. Sasuke lifted his body and the ceiling finally tipped over and fell apart. Ryume got up on her good elbow and gagged. She clutched her gut in pain as her lungs failed to respond. Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and spoke loudly so she can hear him over the crackling of the flames.

"Listen to me! We're going to get out of here! All right?" Ryume nodded and closed her eyes as the smoke stung them. Sasuke hugged her and got up. "It might be a little bumpy, okay?" Ryume looked up confused and watched as Sasuke picked Ryume up, bridal style, and ran out the door, which was already in ashes.

Sasuke kept running until he passed by a room that was actually a bathroom. He hesitated but finally decided to go inside. He put Ryume on the counter so she didn't have to stand and searched for a clean towel. He found one and soaked it with water. Carrying the towel, he went back to Ryume and put the cold, wet towel on Ryume's head. "This'll help." He said. Picking her back up, he groaned as his body went numb again. He stumbled but picked himself back up again.

He heard Ryume whisper, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke stopped and stared at Ryume. He eyes were looking down at her hands in her lap while Sasuke still carried her and didn't look up. "It's not your fault. Don't say sorry. You shouldn't be sorry for anything. Understand?" He said sternly.

Ryume looked up at him through watery eyes from the smoke and slightly nodded. Sasuke nodded back and kept running until he got to a flight of stairs. He sighed to himself and prepared himself to climb.

He reached the top and stopped to catch his breath. He coughed and gagged more when he breathed in smoke. Ryume was on the floor and had her face covered by the towel. Sasuke coughed again and felt something come out of his throat and put his hand to his mouth. Coughing again, he looked down at his hand and saw blood. _DAMN IT! _He cursed. Getting back up and gagging up more blood, he went back to Ryume who was leaning against the wall, standing up.

"R-Ryume… You shouldn't be standing!" Ryume didn't answer him so he just ignored it and went to pick her back up. Then he stopped. From the balcony they were about to escape from was the person they least expected to see.

Nushi.

Sasuke cursed to himself and stood himself in front of Ryume who was slowly starting to slide down the wall. He took out a kunai and prepared himself. Even though he could barely see him through the smoke and the darkness outside, he would strike at any moment. Nushi spoke in a raspy voice. "You and the girl have good friends. Four against one wasn't fair, and they put up a good fight. But, unfortunately, they'll have to do better that that!" He yelled out the last words and flung himself to Sasuke. He dodged the attack and Nushi stumbled as his injuries from before struck him.

And that was Sasuke's mistake.

Nushi was now in front of Ryume with Sasuke behind him. Ryume couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed and fell to the floor, unable to hold her head up. Nushi chuckled and went down to grab Ryume by the hair.

"Don't You Touch Her!" Sasuke roared and charged himself to Nushi. Too late. Nushi already had Ryume and dodged Sasuke with Ryume in his arms. He settled himself on the balcony and grinned as he saw Sasuke stumble. He met Nushi outside and spit out dirty saliva that was black from the smoke. He heard Ryume moan.

"Some friend you are. Letting her get drugged." Nushi waited for a while for that to settle in. His grin grew as he Sasuke's face. He continued. "Isn't it obvious? You know she's a strong girl, right? She would've woken up by now." He laughed as Sasuke stared at Ryume in disbelief.

"No…" Sasuke mumbled. "No… No, no, no, no!" He yelled and charged at Nushi again with kunai in both of his hands. He was ready to kill.

Nushi wasn't expecting this and barely dodged as a kunai grazed him on the arm, causing his to lose Ryume. She fell to the ground (floor of the balcony) and the towel flew away in the wind so her face was exposed. He coughed at the sudden change of both temperature and air. Sasuke turned and went for Ryume.

"Don't you turn your back to me!" Nushi yelled and went for Sasuke with his own kunai in his hand. Sasuke wouldn't have been able to dodge it, and he knew it. He waited for the metal to puncture through his skin but it never came. Looking behind him, he gasped at the sight.

Risu was holding Nushi's arm in midair while Rynn had a kunai to his throat from behind. They were both bloody and had their own major injuries in different places. Rynn smirked evilly and brought the metal of the kunai closer to Nushi's throat until in was touching his skin. Risu tightened her grip on his arm causing it to throb in pain while; she too, smirked in approval. Behind them, Naruto appeared from the smoke and was holding a knocked-out Shin by the collar. Neji followed behind him, clutching his head in pain. His head was bleeding again. Neji looked at Sasuke and noticed he wasn't the only one with a bleeding head. Then his gaze drifted to Ryume.

She was still unconscious. Neji ran to Ryume and held her limp body against him. Sasuke clenched his fists in frustration and allowed, just this once, for Neji to take care of Ryume. _Just this once. _Neji whispered in Ryume's ear and then glared back up at Sasuke. "And I thought I could trust you with her. What a fool, I was." Then he looked at Rynn and Risu who had Nushi flat on his stomach with his hands tied behind his back.

"Of all the things I could do to this bastard I'd do it! But I'll save some for Risu and Ryume." Rynn said. She was interrupted in about to say something else when the balcony rumbled. Everyone froze. Sasuke looked around cautiously and turned his gaze to the corner of the balcony where it was connected to the building. It was cracking.

"The balcony's going to fall!" Sasuke yelled as a piece of the roof fell near him. Everyone covered their heads as more parts of the roof started to fall. Neji cried out in pain as a small piece struck him. Sasuke went to him (actually Ryume) and pushed aside more fallen parts. The balcony groaned as it started to crack.

"Take Ryume!" Neji yelled, as he held out Ryume to Sasuke. Sasuke took her in his arms and jumped off the balcony as everyone else soon followed. The jump was high and he fell to his knees once he landed. Another bad mistake.

A relatively heavy piece came straight towards Sasuke from above and he didn't see it. He wasn't able to see a shadow because it was pitch black outside. The only source of light was the burning hideout and the moon that was the only peaceful thing at the time. The roof struck him, of all places, on the head. His eyes widened in pain and he collapsed, blood pouring out of the wound in his head.

"Sasuke! Ryume!" Kasaigaru yelled as he jumped out of the building and to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke…" He mumbled.

Sasuke groaned and got up, holding onto Ryume's hand, who was still knocked out from the drug. He leaned against a tree and pulled Ryume onto his lap. Her eyes finally started to open. She mumbled his name and he smiled at the sound of her voice.

Ryume's eyes widened as she saw a tear slide down Sasuke's smiling face. She lifted her hand and rubbed the tear away with her thumb. Sasuke reached up and grabbed her hand. He placed it on his cheek and kept it there, just to have the feeling of her still near him. Ryume turned so she can look at Sasuke better. She was seated on the ground but in front of Sasuke, half in his lap, half not. (So she was kind of in between his legs, but not in a perverted way!)

Sasuke dug his face in Ryume's hair and cried quietly. "Thank god you're okay… Thank you." A tear slid down Ryume's cheek and it was Sasuke's turn to wipe it away. He gazed deeply into Ryume's eyes then suddenly groaned in pain. He flung his arms around Ryume and held her very tightly. It hurt Ryume's injured arm slightly but she didn't say anything.

With his face still buried in her hair, Sasuke mumbled. "My head… It hurts like Hell."

"Let me check it for you." Ryume gasped as she tried to speak. Lifting her hand, it was stopped in midair as Sasuke held her hand and brought it to his lips.

"No…" He mumbled into her hand. "Just… tell the medics that… I got hit on the head… Can you do that for me? …Ryume?"

"Of course, Sasuke! Just hang in there!" Ryume cried and held onto Sasuke tightly.

"I'm sorry, but… I can't move at all… My body… Won't respond… I think-"

Ryume interrupted by shushing him and holding his neck bringing him closer to her. "It's okay. I'll tell them everything. I'll take care of you, just like you took care of me. Don't worry."

Sasuke whispered breathlessly into Ryume's neck. "Thank you…"

Ryume's eyes got watery again and she started to cry as Sasuke's eyes closed and he leaned against the tree with her on top of him (not in _that_ kind of way!). Soon, she too closed her eyes and passed out as her pain reminded her that she still couldn't move. So she gave into the spell and went limp. The last thing she heard was the sound of her friend's voices talking urgently to each other.


	8. Chapter 8 The Threat and A Broken Heart

"They've both lost a lot of blood, especially Sasuke

"They've both lost a lot of blood, especially Sasuke. That head injury is going to be there for a while. Ryume's arm and leg are also a big problem. It's going to take a long time for those to heal too. Not to mention when she _should've _been resting, she was walking about and trying to fight. That's one cause of her not being able to heal fast enough. Not to mention a head injury. It's not major but it's going to bug her for a while." A sigh. "Those two are a mess. Neji, you should also be resting." A pause. "Neji. Neji, are you paying attention?"

"What? Oh, sorry, I'm just worried about Ryume." Neji mumbled.

Another sigh escaped from Tsunade's lips as she rubbed her eyes. She had been working on three patients and it was going very well. She continued on. "Unfortunately, this kid, Hikuro, is also a big problem. His bruises and gashes aren't doing so well. All three of them are having trouble breathing from both the smoke from the fire and bruised lungs. You said you found him in the building after the fire, correct?"

Kasaigaru's voice came up. "Yes. He was under a fallen roof and was unconscious. I'm guessing he's having some breathing problems, right?"

"You guessed right." Tsunade said. "While those three are my top concerns, there's also Risu Yamanaka, Rynn Kuragari, and Naruto Uzumaki. They all got beaten up pretty bad too." She took a clipboard from a nurse and read from it. She sat on a bench in the room where Ryume, Sasuke and Hikuro were sleeping. "Risu Yamanaka, her leg is also broken and has a head injury. Along with a lot of cuts and bruises. Rynn Kuragari, an arm broken and also gashes and heavy bruises. She, too, has a head injury."

"Go figure. All of the members on Team 11 have head injuries." Kasaigaru said.

"Rika doesn't." Tsunade said, expecting a reply.

"Uh, yeah, she does, trust me." Kasaigaru said. "She's _had _one." He remarked smartly. Tsunade laughed at his small joke and went back to the clipboard. "Do you know when they'll wake up?" Kasaigaru asked, uncertain.

"Sadly, no. I have no idea. It's up to them. But for the mean time, all three of them have to stay in the breathing tubes put on them. It seems they received a heavy beating from the stomach and rib cage. All of them have at least one broken rib and are coughing up blood. Not a pretty sight."

Now it was Kasaigaru's turn to sigh. Looking over to Neji, he saw him staring at the sleeping Ryume. He was seated right next to her and his eyes were heavy and tired. _He shouldn't have come with us._ He thought. _Now he's probably exhausted and has headaches. Who d_oesn't_ have a headache? _Kasaigaru thought and hung his head as he thought of a headache Ryume would be once she can get out of bed. He can, even now, picture her wanting to go train with a broken arm and leg. She'd beg and beg him until he'd have to lecture her about staying put and resting. Then, sooner or later, she'd get out of the house, without Kasaigaru's knowing (when he actually did) and go train in the woods alone. Of course, then he'd have to watch her to make sure she doesn't hurt herself too much. _Yep, that was going to happen._

Ryume had been listening lazily at the conversation and sighed as she tried to wake up. Neji snapped out of his trace of thought and held Ryume's hand. Her eyes fluttered open. "N-Neji? Where am I?" She asked quietly.

Kasaigaru went to the other side of the bed and put his huge paws on the blankets next to Ryume. Not trusting his voice, Neji let Kasaigaru explain. "You're in the hospital in the Leaf Village. You've been sleeping for almost two days. You, Sasuke, and Hikuro."

Ryume's eyes went alarm. "Are they okay?" She burst out loudly. "Where are they?"

Neji hushed her and held her hand tightly. She looked back at him and looked into his tired, worried, eyes. "Hikuro is behind me and Sasuke's behind Kasaigaru. They'll be fine. Just tired and out of it. It's okay." He said his last words quietly.

Ryume sighed into the tube she was breathing out of and smiled tried to smile slightly. "Thank you." Neji smiled and closed his weary eyes.

Kasaigaru whispered into Ryume's ear. "He hasn't slept this whole time. He insisted he'd stay with you until you woke up."

"What!" Ryume said and turned back to Neji who had his eyes opened again, confused. "You haven't gotten an ounce of sleep?" She exclaimed. Neji didn't answer and turned his head away, ashamed. His grip on Ryume's hand relaxed and he moved it away. Ryume grabbed it back, making him look back at her. "Neji." She said quietly and moved her head to his shoulder. With his ultimate crush leaning against him, Neji blushed ten different shades of red and closed his eyes in embarrassment. Ryume mumbled quietly. "Thank you, Neji. You're the best."

Neji eyes stayed shut and he blushed even harder. His arms wrapped around Ryume carefully so he wouldn't get her injuries and hugged her securely. Kasaigaru turned to Tsunade who was inspecting an x-ray, obviously not interested in young love. He smiled at his master and got off of the bed, starting to the door, noticing Hikuro was also awake. He took note of that and went out the door.

Ryume almost fell asleep on Neji, but caught herself and dragged herself back to the pillow. Neji let go slowly and brushed Ryume's long brown bangs away from her face. His hand was still on her face when he and Ryume sensed they were being watched. They both simultaneously looked towards the door and saw an embarrassing sight: Rynn, Risu, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and TenTen. Ryume and Neji turned red and covered their faces in shock. Everyone at the door stared at Neji and Ryume, but mostly at Neji.

Risu was on crutches her mouth was hanging wide open, even though she really shouldn't be surprised. Rynn's arm was in a sling and her eyes were coming out of her head as she held her stomach trying not to burst out from laughing. Then, she couldn't help it. She burst out laughing like a bomb and didn't stop. She was the only one laughing her lungs out while everyone else kept staring at the mysterious 'couple'.

Hikuro was now fully awake and decided to just watch to see what would happen. He saw Rynn leaning against the wall in helpless laughter. Her face was turning red as she kept laughing. She managed to say out loud in between laughs. "Oh My God! Ryume… I can't believe… Oh my gosh! This is too much… Neji REALLY likes Ryume, huh? Aww, but, Ryume, what's Sasuke going to think? What will he do?!" And she continued to laugh her head off.

Ryume had now gone to embarrass to furious. "Rynn…" She growled.

Rynn controlled her laughter and was wiping her eyes from her tears.

Ryume kept going. "Tell me, Rynn-Chan. Do you know where Sasuke is?"

Everyone's eyes went straight to Rynn. Kiba smacked his forehead at his crush while TenTen tutted. Now it was Risu's turn to laugh at Rynn. "Oh, Rynn, you're in for it now!"

"What?! What are you guys talking out?!" Rynn cried out, utterly confused.

Ryume glared at Rynn and she suddenly calmed down and sighed. "Rynn… Sasuke's in the room."

A silence fell over the group and this time, everyone except Rynn was trying not to laugh. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. Kiba tried not to imagine his crush being chased by an angry Sasuke, Neji, however, was still in shock and was still looking away. _What's Sasuke's reaction?_ He thought and looked over at Sasuke.

His eyes widened and he quickly turned back to Ryume was looking at him with curious eyes. "Don't tell me he's awake." She said.

Everyone awaited an answer and forgot about their laugh attacks. They all waited, eager to hear Neji's answer. Neji looked at everyone then closed his eyes and got up. He walked out of the way so they could all see Sasuke.

Ryume turned as red as a tomato and dared to glance at her ultimate crush. His hair covered his face and he wasn't saying anything. Sitting up, he was staring at his sheets and didn't move.

All Rynn managed to say before she bailed out the door was, "Shit. I'm dead."

Everyone at the door froze, expecting a reaction from Sasuke. It never came, so Risu waked over to Ryume casually and put a hand on her shoulder, snapping her back to reality. She lifted her still red face and gave a look to Risu saying, "Help me." All Risu did was laugh playfully and punch Ryume's shoulder lightly.

Ryume's eyed shot wide open and she clutched her arm. Her injured arm. Biting he lip, she groaned instead of yelling out in pain. Risu went berserk, "Oh my gosh, Ryume! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I thought it was your other arm!"

"Yeah! The arm that _ISN'T _in a sling! Sure! Fair enough!" Ryume snapped back angrily, still holding her arm.

Risu cried out, "I'm so sorry, Ryume-Chan! Honestly! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She said as she bonked on her head every time she said stupid.

Ryume sighed and grabbed Risu's arm. "Oh, forget it. I was just playing. You didn't mean it."

Ryume heard a breathless word from Sasuke, "Idiot…"

Ryume cocked an eyebrow at Sasuke playfully. "She didn't mean it, Sasuke."

"Jerk-face." Kiba said quietly.

Ryume glared at Kiba telling him to hush. He stuck out his tongue and looked away, something that Naruto would do. Sasuke spoke up again, except quieter.

"I meant you."

Ryume was taken back. _What did I do this time? _She thought, confused. "What do mean-"?

She was interrupted as Neji spoke up loudly by slamming his fist on a bedpost. "You had absolutely _no right_ to say that! Kiba's right, you _are_ a jerk!"

Sasuke looked up at Neji angrily. "Stay out of this, Hyuuga!"

"Why should I?" He snapped back.

"Because I freaking said so! Now back off!"

"You're the one who needs to back off!" Neji yelled, now pissed off.

"Whatever, bird-boy." Sasuke said calmly and looked away from everyone else.

There was a moment of silence then Hikuro finally spoke up. "You two are so stupid."

Everyone in the room, except Tsunade who had left long ago, looked at Hikuro who had his down, so you couldn't see his face. Sasuke glared at him while Neji looked confused at him. Hikuro looked up with fury in his eyes, "You guys really don't understand anyone's feelings, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" TenTen asked.

Hikuro ignored her and concentrated his on Sasuke. "That Uchiha… just pissed me off."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and flung off his blankets and he tube that was still over his mouth and nose. He also took out the wires that stuck out of him. Standing up in a slightly awkward way, he glared at Hikuro and started to walk towards him. "You're just trying to start something, aren't you?!"

Hikuro also gritted his teeth and, he too, got up. Once he put his weight on his feet, he immediately collapsed and sat right back down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke taunted. "Too weak to even defend yourself?" He was now only a few feet away from him. Risu walked away from Sasuke to the other side of Ryume's bed and watched.

"You're so lucky that I can't even stand right now. Once I get better, I'll make you pay for saying all those cruel words to Ry-." He stopped and quickly looked away.

Sasuke was about to say something else when Ryume said before him, "Risu, can you please prepare a different room for me?"

Everyone gasped, even Hikuro as they looked at Ryume. She was trying to hold back the tears that fought to come out and she was acting as strong as could be. "Of course." Risu finally answered.

Once Risu exited the room, TenTen, Kiba and Shikamaru soon also left. Ryume finally looked back up at Sasuke with sober eyes and looked away again. She took off all of her tubes and wires and put the blankets back.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked without looking at her.

"Yes." Ryume replied without looking at him either.

The two didn't look at each other while Sasuke went back to his bed while Ryume flung her feet over the bed, keeping her back to Sasuke. She was facing a worried Hikuro. She looked curiously at him with sadness in her eyes but then smiled. "Why are you looking so down?" she asked.

Hikuro turned pink and looked away, but then back at Ryume. "Well, now you're leaving me to be stuck with this jerk. And…" He hesitated before speaking up again. "I guess I shouldn't have gotten involved…" Then he looked back up at Ryume with energy in his eyes. "But I had to! It's complicated but I had to!" He stopped once he saw Neji looking strangely at him and Ryume put on another smile. "Whatever…" He mumbled. "Just… never mind."

"I'll visit every once in a while, if you want?" Ryume said.

Sasuke instantly looked at Ryume for the first time and was shocked. He had been beaten. Hikuro wasn't expecting the reply and turn red. He stuttered and looked away and back at Ryume. "Oh, n-no! Y-you really don't have to! R-really! You shouldn't be up around everywhere anyway!" Throughout the whole time he had his hands up and waving them about from the nervous feelings he was having.

Ryume laughed for the first time in days. She kept laughing at Hikuro who was still blushing and nervous when she saw Risu at the door, very confused to see her friend laughing. "Whoa… Looks like I missed a lot."

Ryume shook her head. "Nahh. Well, can I leave now?"

Risu nodded and walked down the hallway. In her place was Kasaigaru with a wheelchair. He was looked at Sasuke and wasn't happy. He had been listening to the whole conversation ever since he left the room. He brought the wheelchair to Ryume and helped her to get in. She didn't say anything while she left the room.

Kasaigaru stayed where he was and slowly moved his gaze to Sasuke who was staring out the door, as if Ryume would turn around and come back. "She's not coming back until she hears word from you." Kasaigaru said.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke got out for Kasaigaru and looked away. He looked back as he sensed someone or something near him. He grimaced as he saw Kasaigaru baring his fangs at him.

"I thought we already settled this!" He said, the angriest he's been in a while. "I thought you weren't going to do this again! I trusted you to protect Ryume and her heart! Unfortunately, I was wrong. I feel to so foolish for trusting you. Who do you think you are to do that to a girl who loves you?"

Sasuke gasped and his eyes widened. "What…?" He whispered.

"You heard me." Kasaigaru growled and kept his enormous fangs in vision of Sasuke. "And don't act surprised either. If you are, then you are, indeed, very foolish and don't deserve to be a friend of Ryume."

Sasuke was speechless.

"Keep this up and I'll make sure you won't see her again!" Kasaigaru finally said.

Sasuke's froze and his eyes grew even wider than before. "WHAT?! You can't do that! You wouldn't!"

Kasaigaru growled again. "I _Can_ and I _Will_!"

Sasuke, taken back, stared at Kasaigaru with fear and sorrow in his eyes. He tried to make himself angry at him by staring at Kasaigaru, but it was no use. The fear of never seeing Ryume again taunted him and he looked away, head in his hands.

Kasaigaru put his fangs away and looked at Sasuke with a disgusted look. "You say you care about her, when you don't. Or, at least, you sure act like you don't."

Sasuke didn't say anything but kept his face hidden away from Kasaigaru. "She… loves me?" He whispered.

Kasaigaru didn't say anything. His eyes calmed and started to walk out the door. He turned to Hikuro. "If you'd like, you may change rooms too. Sasuke should get some time alone." He paused and decided if he should say what he was going to say next. Deciding the best, he said it. "And I don't mind if you see Ryume whenever you'd like."

Sasuke looked up and stared at Kasaigaru. He didn't look at him and walked out of the room, paying no attention to him. Once he left, Sasuke looked down, eyes twitching in what he just heard. He couldn't believe it. _Is this really happening?_ He kept asking himself. _No. It can't be… Does Ryume hate me?_

Ryume settled in her new bed, as it got darker outside. It was quiet around the hospital as everyone settled down. But Ryume couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about before. She couldn't stop the thought that ran through her mind.

_Does Sasuke hate me?_

A single tear slid down her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9 A Confession And Happy Ending

Sasuke couldn't sleep

Sasuke couldn't sleep. No matter how much he tossed and turned, he couldn't get her out of his head. Kasaigaru's word's swirled and haunted him in his mind. He held his head as a headache came. _Great._ He thought. _Just what I needed. More stress._ He sighed softly and looked over to Hikuro's bed to make sure he was still asleep. He was and felt a rush of relief wash over him.

Why? Because he was going to get her out of his head.

Ryume had chosen the bed closest to the window so she could get as much fresh air as she can. Which meant she was also farthest away from the door. But she wasn't worried about it. She just looked out the window into the night sky, watching the stars, unable to sleep. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. The events from before were still inside her, a hurricane in her head. A headache found her. Groaning softly to herself for thinking too much, she put her hand to her forehead and started to close her eyes.

Then she heard the door creak.

Keeping her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, she waited patiently and listened for any other sounds of movement. Nothing. Her eyes were still closed, just in case, even after three whole minutes. It didn't sound very long, but it felt forever to Ryume. She kept waiting until she sensed more movement from the door. Taking the risk, she opened her eyes and looked over to the direction of the door. She gasped loudly and jumped up in surprise.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing here?!" Ryume whispered loudly.

Sasuke stood in front of the door and stepped inside, closing the door silently behind him. He didn't say anything once her closed the door and looked back at Ryume. Even with barely any light, Ryume could see Sasuke's troubled eyes. She opened her mouth to say something else but stopped when she saw Sasuke turn his gaze to the floor.

"Sasuke…" she whispered.

He looked up with eyes full of sadness. Once Ryume's eyes met his, he looked away and trembled as his hands clenched into fists. He hesitated before looking back at Ryume. "Ryume…" He whispered. Ryume tilted her head, confused.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? You're acting to strange. Can you not sleep?" She asked. Once she received no answer, she smiled softly to herself and patted her bed to get his attention. "Here, why don't you sit down for a while? You shouldn't be standing like that for too long, anyway."

Sasuke looked at Ryume with sober eyes and looked away again. Then he managed to slowly take a step in front of him. Then another. And another. With every step, he went faster and faster. It was when he was halfway to Ryume did he practically run to her.

Ryume gasped.

Sasuke had reached her and was hugging her like there was no tomorrow. He buried his face in her hair and he trembled. Ryume just stared at him, completely shocked! She stuttered as she tried to think of something to say. But she was shushed as Sasuke put a finger to her lips. Ryume looked into his eyes, confused, and stayed quiet.

What's wrong with him? What happened? He's acting so strange…

"Ryume." Sasuke called her name quietly. She didn't turn her gaze away from him. He hesitated then gave up and let go of Ryume, sitting on the bed, turning his head away.

Ryume looked at him even more confused. She felt foolish for being disappointed at how he let go of her. She wanted him to hold her like that again… Except, with less sadness and worry. "Sasuke… You need to tell me what's going on. Did something happen? Please tell me."

Sasuke didn't look at her as his shoulders began to shake. His right arm clutched his left, as he didn't turn back to Ryume. Ryume gave up. She sat up straight in bed and looked out the window again. She felt Sasuke turn to finally face her. He had tears in his eyes.

The next thing Ryume knew, she was being hugged again. Except this time, more tightly and full of energy and feeling. Sasuke's voice started to break as he spoke.

"Ryume… Pease… Don't ever leave me. Please… Don't… Not ever… I couldn't stop thinking about you once you left… Please don't ever leave me… I don't know what I'd do if you did…" Ryume felt her shoulder getting wet as Sasuke's tears soaked into her sleeve. She reached up and hugged him back tightly back with her one hand.

"Sasuke." She whispered, trying to comfort him. "I'd never leave you. What made you think that?"

Sasuke didn't say anything at first but then spoke. He sounded like a child who had lost its mother. "Kasaigaru said he'd never let me see you if I continued to treat you like shit."

"He said that?! Ryume snapped.

"Not exactly." Sasuke said quietly as he played with Ryume's hair from the back. "But he said if I continued to treat you like I am right now, he won't let me see you." He stopped what he was doing. "And he's right." He backed away and looked into Ryume's eyes. "I haven't been treating you right. You deserve more than that. I wasn't thinking about you. I'm so sorry." He hung his head as he said his last words. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Ryume stared at him and smiled lightly. "Of course."

Sasuke looked back up and put his arm on the other side of Ryume's bed. So his eyes were right in front of hers. Her eyes widened, as he got closer until they were only centimeters away from each other. Sasuke stopped as his lips hovered over Ryume's, so they weren't touching… yet. Sasuke stopped and put his forehead against Ryume's. Ryume sighed softly and started to close her eyes slowly.

"Don't go to sleep yet." Sasuke whispered in her ear, making her giggle quietly as his hot breath hit her neck. He smirked as he heard Ryume laugh. He loved to hear her laugh. To see her happy. When she was happy, he was happy. That's the way it should be.

Sasuke moved back to Ryume's lips and hesitated, looking into Ryume's eyes before advancing. Her eyes were almost closed as Sasuke came closer and closer.

Ryume's eyes shot open as her lips touched Sasuke's. She felt her face turn very hot as she blushed like mad! Making Ryume relax, Sasuke raised his hand and touched Ryume's face. Then he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Ryume melted in his arms and finally closed her eyes.

Their lips finally parted as Ryume put her head on Sasuke's chest and he put his chin on the top of her head. Ryume gulped and blushed at the thought of actually kissing Sasuke. She actually kissed him. Her first kiss.

Sasuke read her thoughts and whispered in her ear again. "First kiss?"

Ryume blushed again and nodded her head. Sasuke smirked and brought his lips down to meet Ryume's neck. She jumped slightly at the touch of Sasuke's lips again and relaxed as she sighed softly. He continued to breath down her neck and she shivered.

They stayed like that for a while. Ryume in Sasuke's arms while he often moved his head to different places. It was then Ryume finally fell asleep on Sasuke's chest. Stroking her hair, Sasuke put Ryume against her pillow against the bed frame behind her, so she was sitting upright. He brought the blankets over and covered her. Making himself comfortable, but trying to awake Ryume, he sat next to her and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. He smiled as she slept peacefully.

He slept peacefully that night also.

"That's strange. I thought they didn't shut the doors in a hospital unless they were operating." Naruto said as he stood in front of the door of Ryume's room with Kasaigaru next to him. "Can we go in?" Naruto asked for the millionth time.

Kasaigaru was deep in thought but came back to reality and opened the door only enough for him to poke his head in. Once he glanced in, he immediately shut the door again and faced Naruto.

"What gives?" Naruto complained as his head, arms and leg was wrapped up. He, too, like Risu and Rynn and Neji, took a got beating from the enemy a few days ago. The doctor hadn't allowed him to walk until now. So he decided to visit Ryume after all the rumors that he'd been hearing about yesterday. Of course, he wasn't the gossip type, but he was really interested in what happened and if Ryume was okay.

Kasaigaru just smiled at Naruto, his spirits suddenly high. "Oh, nothing. It's just that she's still sleeping and I don't really want you waking her up. Because once she's up, she'll ask for her buds to also come in. Then she'll never fall asleep." He lied.

Naruto didn't fall for it and just shrugged. "Fine. But I'm gonna see her later today, though, okay?"

"Sure." Kasaigaru said as Naruto walked off. Kasaigaru smiled again and thought of the sight he saw in the room. His little Ryume, sleeping peacefully with the guy who he just had a fight with the night before. How could he _ever_ forgive himself? He continued to smile as he settled himself near the wall in front of the door to Ryume's room.

Later, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara came walking down the hallway. With his ears twitching, Kasaigaru rose and motioned the three to wait for a moment. Temari nodded and they waited in front of the door as Kasaigaru went inside the room.

Kasaigaru walked to Ryume's bed and stopped as he was next to Ryume. Sasuke's eyes opened as he sensed someone come in. Once his eyes settled to the sunlight in the room he gasped and jumped as he saw a smiling Kasaigaru.

"Kasaigaru! I-." Sasuke started, but Kasaigaru cut him off.

"Relax. I'm just here because Ryume's siblings are here to see her. I didn't want them to see you here with her looking like that. They get overprotective."

Sasuke was so confused. Didn't he just have a fight with him last night? Then went to Ryume's room with tears in his eyes? Something was up. He decided.

Coming back to reality, Sasuke nodded and gently lifted Ryume's head, making her wake up. Sasuke apologized quietly for waking her up as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. "Oh, Kasaigaru." She said and ruffled his fur. "Good morning." She said and smiled at him and Sasuke. They both smiled warmly back and Sasuke patted Ryume's head gently, making her blush slightly.

"All right you love-birds, time to get up. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are here." Kasaigaru said casually. But Ryume and Sasuke stopped what they were doing and they both turned red.

"L-love birds?!" Ryume and Sasuke cried out at the same time. Ryume grimaced as her side started to throb from yelling. Kasaigaru laughed happily and opened the door for Temari. The three entered and they all surrounded Ryume's bed, with Sasuke sitting in a chair next to her.

"You just love to get yourself into trouble, don't you?" Kankuro said and patted Ryume's head.

"It's not my fault that I'm always the target!" She complained.

They all laughed –except Gaara- and they started to chat for a while. For that period of time, Sasuke had noticed that Gaara had been staring at him, unsuspicious, of course. He finally turned to Gaara and Temari and Ryume noticed.

"I need to talk to the Uchiha." Gaara said I his quiet voice.

Sasuke looked at him strangely and didn't ay anything as he walked out the door with Gaara. Calling back over his shoulder, he told Ryume he'd see her later. She waved back and went back to talking with Temari and Kankuro. Kasaigaru didn't take his eyes off the door as it closed.

Gaara faced Sasuke with his arms crossed, casually. "I heard what Kasaigaru said to you and Ryume." He said.

"And what was that?" Sasuke asked, trying to deny the fact that he _didn't_ hear what he said.

Gaara hesitated then spit out. "Love-birds. How disgusting. I hate the fact that Ryume likes you. Why you, of all people?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and stayed calm. But inside, he was getting worried. "What?" He finally said. "Are you gonna go around telling everybody? It's old news. Everybody knows she has a crush on me."

"But do they know that you like her back?

Sasuke glared at him and stayed quiet. "Well… Are you?" He asked again.

"No."

"Then why bring it up?"

"Because if you break her heart, I break your face."

Sasuke clenched his teeth. "You have some nerve saying that. Did you come all the way here to say that?"

"No."

"Hn."

The two were quiet as the doors opened and Temari and Kankuro looked out worriedly, expecting to see an arm and leg on the ground, covered in sand. Luckily, they didn't. They both heaved a sigh of relief and they left with Gaara, along with Sasuke glaring at them as he went the other way to the exit. Kasaigaru raised his eyebrow in confusion and shrugged.

In the next three weeks, Ryume was up and running again. First, Rika –Ryume, Risu, and Rynn's sensei- treated everyone who was in the hospital to ramen. Although she was a little worried about the bill once Naruto was done with his meal. So she limited everyone to two bowls.

Ryume slurped her ramen as she held it up with both hands. Her arm and leg were back to normal. Once in a while she'd have headaches, but she was fine. Neji laughed as she sighed out a ramen-flavored breath. He was seated next to her and had already finished his one bowl of ramen. Hikuro was there too and was laughing as he chatted with everybody. Ryume was glad that he had opened up more. Neji asked if she wanted one more and she nodded.

Looking over at Naruto, she could tell that he'd _been_ done with his two bowls and was talking to Risu while watching her finish up her ramen. Ayami set Ryume's second bowl of ramen in front of her. Picking up her bowl, she walked over to Naruto from behind and set the bowl down in front of him from over his head. His face lit up in joy as he glomped Ryume in happiness. Everyone laughed as Ryume fell and laughed.

Hikuro helped her up and went back to his seat. Ryume dusted herself off and seated herself next to Sasuke who was in a corner sitting by himself. "Why are you way over here?" Ryume asked.

"Why, is it too far away from you?" Sasuke said quietly as he leaned in close to Ryume so only she could hear. She blushed and stammered.

"What? No! Well, I just thought you should be with everyone else! It's not fun being alone while we're all having fun!" She said and smiled warmly.

Sasuke smiled back calmly and replied back casually. "I'm fine if you're having fun."

Ryume blushed again and looked back at Risu who was trying to get her attention. Ryume laughed as Rynn dumped a cup of water on Risu's head while she was talking. Risu grabbed Rynn's hair tangled a ramen noodle in her hair. Rynn yelled out in laughter and tried to get it out. Then Naruto snuck a vegetable down Hikuro's shirt and he squirmed as he tried to get it out.

Watching Ryume laugh and smile, made Sasuke smile. He put his chin on his palm and admired Ryume. He kept staring at her the whole time until I was time to go. It was then, did he walk her home, and kissed her on the cheek. Another cute blush and smile came upon Ryume's face, causing him to hug her tightly once more.

It was that night when Ryume dreamt of Sasuke.

And it was that night when Sasuke dreamt of Ryume.


End file.
